The Road to Freedom
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: After a fight with her mom and listening to the guardians argue about her, Will runs away and meets a boy before they are both teleported to Metamoor and a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sick of this Will!" Susan screeched.

"As if you're any better!" Will screamed, tears threatening to spill, "You care more about Mr. Collins than you do me! You're no better than dad!"

A loud SMACK was heard as Susan's hand hit Will's face hard, knocking the red head down. Susan gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh god, Will…I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry…" Susan cried.

"No you aren't!" Will cried as she stumbled to her feet and ran out the door before her mother had a chance to realize what was happening.

Crying, Will ran through the streets of Heatherfield until she came to the one spot that usually comforted her, the old vacant lot where her friends and her gathered to practice their powers but today they all said they had other stuff to do. If they did though, why where they all gathered there.

Quietly, Will sneaked closely towards the group and listened to what they were saying.

"It' all her fault!" Cornelia snarled, Some leader…she's worthless as a leader."

"Corny, that's a little harsh." Irma said.

"Don't call me Corny, Irmie" Cornelia growled. "Don't you ever wonder what it would have been like if she never came here? If she never came none of this probably would have happened. I…I wish she'd just go back where she came from."

"But…" Taranee started but was cut off from saying any more by Irma.

"Yeah…I have wondered what would have happened but…" Irma was cut off though as Will let out a startled sob.

"Will?" Hay Lin gasped in shock.

"If nobody wants me around then FINE!" Will cried out flinging the Heart of Candracar at the startled girls but it disappeared. Turning away from the others she fled not caring about the cries from the others begging her to stop.

She wasn't too sure how long she ran or to where as she didn't recognize any of the landmarks of where she was at. Growing a little scared she wish she paid a little more attention or at least still had the heart with her. Suddenly a bright glow flashed in front of her and the heart appeared floating in front of her. Clasping it she held it tightly while bringing her hands to her face sobbing. A tear slowly worked its way to it, hitting it causing it to glow brighter. Moments later Will disappeared in a bright column of pink light much to the astonishment of several onlookers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma sat on top of the house and looked up into the night sky watching the stars, trying to work out everything that happened over the last few hours. He still felt a lot of pain from the collapse of the dojo not to mention all of the emotional pain from everyone blaming him for it and treating him like dirt because of it.

Earlier he had come so close to marrying Akane until the other fiancées and rivals showed up but he didn't invite any of them. That didn't stop others from blaming him though, even Kasumi and Nodoka blamed him which hurt more than any of the rest of it. It seemed like everyone hated him, like the whole world was against him.

Leaning back with a sigh he mumbled, "I wish I could meet someone who loved me for me."

A bright flash of light caused Ranma to sit up quickly but found a strange red haired girl in his arms.

"S-Sorry about this." The girl said with a goofy looking smile before her head fell back in a faint.

"RANMA!" Akane screeched from the ground below, "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

"B-But…" Ranma tried to say but Akane's screech drew the attention of the other occupants inside the house.

"Oh, what a disgraceful son I have." Cried Genma.

"Boy, you will marry Akane now or get out and don't come back." Soun growled in full demon head mode.

"Forget it!" Akane huffed, "I'm not marrying that two-timing perverted freak!"

"Son…while what you're doing is manly, it is not appropriate. Your first should be your wife!" Nodoka said, fingering her katana.

"How could you, Ranma…after everything we've done for you." Kasumi said, "First you destroy mother's shrine and now you cheat on my sister. I'm ashamed of you!"

Clenching his eyes shut, Ranma held the girl in his arms and gathered his legs under him jumping high into the sky roof jumping away from the Tendo home refusing to let them see him cry. He was sick of it, of them and all the crap they heaped on him. All they could do was whine about honor but he had yet to see any of them practice one bit of honor. Ranma failed to notice a light coming from the pendant the girl was wearing or the blue portal that opened just before he ran through it.

Opening his eyes Ranma couldn't help but say the first thing that came to mind which unfortunately reminded him of one of his worst rivals. "Where the hell am I now?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back on earth, Ryoga the eternally lost boy sneezed and for once he was right, it was Ranma's thinking about the two time cursed martial artist that caused the boy to sneeze. "RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 2**

**6 Months Later…**

Ranma trudged into the hut he shared with his wife on this strange world called Metamoor. It was actually outside of the city and pretty much out of Phobos's radar. At first Ranma was surprised to find himself here with the red haired girl and even more so when she changed into what he now knew was a guardian when they were attacked by some snake like man named Cedric and some guards. Ranma had easily taken out just as many guards as Will did but he had to admit Cedric was a much bigger problem where in the end the two had to retreat.

At first the two didn't trust each other much but Will knew about Metamoor and Meridian and everything that was going on so she explained a lot of it to him. Seeing it as a chance to start over he actually decided to try and build a new life here instead of returning when Will offered to help him back to earth. They decided to stick together for the time being and slowly over the first few months there they learned all of the others past including all of the secrets which ended up bringing them closer and closer together as they fell in love. Ranma smiled as he thought about the fourth month there when they decided to see if they could make a relationship work. At the end of that month they were married with Ranma taking Will's last name.

During that time Ranma had taught Will a lot of the art as the two had randomly hit Phobos and his armies to help the people of Meridian but they refused to join the rebels, they didn't want word spreading to Caleb that this was where Will was. Of course they thought about doing nothing but neither one of them could do that. They did have contact with one or two rebels which they helped out from time to time but they were sworn to secrecy about Will and her location.

Today was Will's sixteenth birthday though and Ranma smiled to himself as he sat his pack on the table which had her gift in it. Slowly he sneaked up behind her where she was standing over a pot stirring what smelled like stew. Closing up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her hair, "Happy birthday, love."

"Thanks Ranma, I'm happy you remembered." Will said, leaning back into his embrace as he kissed her neck.

"Of course I did, I couldn't forget my loves b day now can I?" Ranma said as Will's dormouse which Will had sneaked back to earth to get ran up his back to perch on his shoulder. "Looks like he remembered too."

"I'm glad to have the two most important guys in my life here to share it with me." Will said, reaching up to scratch the dormouse's ears.

"Let me finish here, Will." Ranma said, "Your present is in my pack on the table."

"You didn't have to." Will said as she reluctantly pulled away and gave Ranma the wooden spoon.

Ranma watched the stew as Will walked over to the table and pulled out a stuffed frog and a small box. She smiled at the frog, never stopping loving them as she grew older. Slowly opening the box she gasped at the gold chain with a frog shaped pendant on it.

"Oh Ranma." Will sniffed as she tackled Ranma in a glomp. "They're beautiful."

"You deserve them and so much more Will." Ranma said with a smile taking the chain and helping Will put it on around her neck.

"Where on earth did you get them?" Will asked.

"I bought them off this weird little green guy in the market…has all kinds of stuff from earth." Ranma said.

They were cut off from a knock on the door which Ranma answered and Altair and his wife Velspa were there with a beautiful cake that Ranma had asked them to help him make for Will with the picture of a frog on it. It was hard getting everything for it but they had managed finally though it took two weeks.

"Happy birthday, Will." Velspa said presenting the cake to her causing the red head's smile to grow even bigger.

"Thanks guys." Will said, close to tears.

"Are you okay, Will?" Ranma asked.

"Y-Yeah, Ranma, I'm just so happy…" Will sniffed as she hugged him tightly before kissing him.

The rest of the night went quickly as laughs filled the air around dinner as the four shared a meal and celebrated Will's birthday. Since it was getting dark Will and Ranma decided to have their friends stay the night instead of making them travel back to the city at the late hour.

Restless for some reason Ranma climbed from the bed with Will and walked out to the common room where Altair was sitting in front of a fire in the hearth with a worried expression.

"Altair? What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing." Altair said as Ranma sat next to him.

"Quite a worried face over nothing…come on, spill it." Ranma said.

"It's about the rebels, Ranma…about Caleb in particular." Altair sighed, "We are trying to decide who would be best to go to earth to find him and warn him."

"Caleb?" Ranma asked, "He's the guy with the other guardians, right?"

"Yeah, sources tell us that Cedric is planning an ambush to kill Caleb and strike out against the guardians." Altair said, "We have to warn him."

"But none of you know your way around earth." Will said from the doorway startling the two of them.

"We don't have a choice." Altair said, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring this up around you Will."

"It's okay." Will said as she sat down next to Ranma and snuggled into him. "What if we did it, Altair?"

"But Will." Altair began.

"Altair, I don't have to be the one to talk to them." Will said, "If Ranma will agree to it I can show him where to go and who Caleb is and hide while he talks to him."

"That would be great, Will." Altair said.

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Ranma asked.

"No…not really but its better than sending someone who might attack a car thinking its a monster." Will said with a bitter laugh. "We'll do it, Altair, don't worry. Just give us all of the details."

"Thank you, both of you. I know how much you both wanted to avoid earth as much as possible." Altair said.

"Its okay, Altair." Will said and Ranma nodded in agreement. Neither wanted to return to earth but Ranma would be nowhere near Nerima and Will could stay hidden from the people there. What could go wrong?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

AN: AT first I was going to make this a multi arc story with Ranma and Will's time in Metamoor for the six months and then their return but I decided to stick with their return for this story but I will make the six months on Metamoor into its own sidestory. Thank you everyone who had read this and my other stories and enjoyed them.

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 3**

Will squeezed Ranma's hand tightly, nervous as the two looked appehensively at the glowing portal in front of them. For Ranma it didn't mean as much as it did to Will since it led to Heatherfield where most portals were centered on. Ranma came from Japan and Will was happy that the schools there required English classes because things could have gone a lot differently when they ended up here all those months ago. No, this portal was nowhere near Japan it was to America where Will came from and where Will never wanted to go again after retrieving her dormouse.

Will sighed as she looked up at Ranma, she had to admit that he was worried about returning and it made her feel good that he cared enough for her to be this worried for her.

"Relax Will, everything will turn out okay, trust me." Ranma said, "And don't worry, Altair will take good care of your dormouse."

"I'm not worried about that, I know he will. It's whats through there that has me worried." Will said.

"We can turn back or I can go myself." Ranma suggested.

"No one knows where to find the others and I don't like the idea of sending one of the others through to earth. Too much could happen to them and it'd be my fault." Will said drawing her cloak tightly around her and pulling the hood up so the shadows hid her face. "I guess its now or never."

"Yeah, lets go." Ranma said as he pulled his own cloak tight. Will knew that they would stand out some but it was better than waltzing around town in plain view for everyone to see. Quickly she stepped through the portal followed closely by Ranma. She left the portal unsealed for once until they returned then Will intended to close it.

"We're close to Irma's." Will sighed as she looked around and got her bearings. A warm, comforting hand on her shoulder gave her the strength she needed not to turn back. "I'm okay, Ranma, thank you."

"Lets get this over with love and get back home." Ranma whispered.

"The sooner the better." Will said as she nodded. "This way, lets check to see if they are at the Silver Dragon."

Will silently led the way through the alleys and backstreets as she ignored the strange looks Ranma and her was getting from the several people that they did pass.

"Excuse me, but may I ask where you two are heading?" a hauntingly familiar voice asked from behind the two just before they got to the restaurant. Turning around Will saw one of the people that could cause them a lot of trouble, Irma's father decked out completely in uniform and looking like he meant business.

"Well…we…we are heading to a costume party at our friends." Ranma says pulling back his hood and Will saw Mr. Lair visibly relax.

"I'm sorry, its just that I'm a little jumpy lately. Theres been several missing people and its been hard on a lot of people." Mr. Lair sighed, "My daughter…she's been so upset lately because one of her friends is one of them. At first it was just a simple case of a runaway but there hasn't been any sightings of her at all for six months…we suspect something more…"

Will watched in shock as the man rubbed his eyes, could Irma really miss her?

"I'm sorry." Mr. Lair said, "I didn't mean to ramble on like that…its just been so rough you know. Please have fun at your party but be careful and if you see anything suspicious please call the police."

"Sure thing officer." Ranma said shaking his head as Will dragged him off. After they was out of earshot of Mr. Lair Ranma asked, "Are you okay, Will?"

"I'll be fine." Will said, "That was Irma's dad…I think he was talking about me."

"Sounds like she must really miss you." Ranma said softly, "Maybe you should at least talk to them."

"No. I can't Ranma, I can't…I just want to get this over with and back home." Will said.

"I won't force you to do amything you don't want to Will but at least think about it." Ranma said, pulling his hood back into place.

"I will. For now though lets just go inside and get this over with." Will said, "Caleb used to help out by waiting tables here sometimes. I'm hoping he's here now and the others aren't."

Will led the way into the restaurant and waited until Joan Lin seated them at a table. She sighed to herself when the woman gave them strange looks after refusing to remove their cloaks. She wanted to start crying though when she saw four girls come in and sit down at a table close to them. It was Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, four of the people that Will wanted to see the least at the moment and yet four of the people shes been wanting to see for months. It was tearing her up inside being so close to them and yet so far away.

"Talk to them." Ranma urged.

"N-No…I'm okay." Will whispered, "Here he comes, lets get this over with."

"Welcome to the Silver Dragon, would you like to see a menu?" Caleb asked wearily, it was easy to see how bored he was.

"That won't be necessary, Caleb." Ranma said. "I have news from the rebels."

"This way." Caleb said, walking briskly towards the back. Will hurried after him with Ranma in tow. Will sighed yet again as she noticed the girls also following. She so didn't want to deal with them…did she?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hope everyone's enjoying this story. IT will mostly be based around the books but have elements of the cartoon in it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 4**

As everyone entered a small apartment in the basement of the Silver Dragon Ranma glared at the other girls, he may have wished Will would talk to them but she didn't and he didn't like how uncomfortable they were making her. He looked at Will who pulled her cloak tighter hiding in its shadows.

"Can't we talk alone?" Ranma asked Caleb who stood near the bed where the four girls sat down.

"We're the guardians of the veil buddy, whatever Phobos and Snakeboy are planning we need to know also." Irma said. Ranma recognized them easily enough from Will's descriptions.

"They're okay, whatever you have to say you can say in front of them." Caleb said.

"Why don't you remove that thing." Cornelia said, gesturing to Will, "You must be hot under there."

"My wife doesn't want to remove her cloak and she doesn't do anything she doesn't want to." Ranma said glaring at Cornelia, "Got it?"

"G-Got it." Cornelia said, drawing back in shock.

"Good, now let's get this over with." Ranma said, looking back at Caleb. "Altair and the other rebels have heard that Phobos is planning something big to lure you out and kill you. They're trying to learn more but Altair wants you to stay in touch with him."

"That's not really anything new, big, dark and evil has been trying to kill all of us for awhile. Ever since Will disappeared its gotten a lot worse." Irma said, looking at the ground.

"If Will wasn't such a coward she would never have run away." Cornelia said.

"Don't you ever talk about Will like that!" Ranma snapped, his aura flaring around him scaring the girls a little while Caleb took up a stance in front of them.

"Cornelia, how can you even say that?" Irma demanded, standing up to tower over Cornelia with tears falling freely. "Your big mouth was part of the reason Will left and I don't blame her!"

"You was talking about her to." Cornelia said.

"I never got to finish what I was saying either! I still wonder what it would have been like if Will didn't move here! Would the oracle have chosen a different keeper? One that would have let us all die! Will saved us all time and time again…If it wasn't for Will we would have never have saved Taranee when Frost captured her! But…but if she never came here we would never have met her…she's…she's our friend Corny and I miss her…I screwed up…I admit it Corny, I'm a total screw up and so are y-you!" Irma sobbed.

"You don't think I miss her!" Cornelia snapped, "Yes I'm upset about everything that happened but it doesn't mean I don't care for her. I'm a human being, Irma, I make mistakes."

"Stop it, please." Taranee begged.

"That doesn't change the fact that Will ran away like a coward though!" Cornelia continued, "I love her and miss her to but her running away put all of us at risk."

"STOP IT!" Hay Lin snapped, trying to console a sobbing Irma.

"All of you stop it," Ranma snapped, "Will is gone and it's not helping any of you fighting over it. Get over it and move on. You said your guardians of the veil, prove it!"

"Do you know Will?" Caleb asked.

"It's none of any of your business." Ranma said, crossing his arms. "Its time for us to get going anyways, we have stuff to do before going back to Metamoor."

Ranma jumped into a ready stance when the door slammed open behind them. Slumping a little and relaxing he looked at the little green creature that sold him the stuff for Will's birthday.

"T-Tracker!" it said.

"Tracker, what tracker Blunk?" Caleb asked.

"FROST!" Blunk cried out in terror.

"Where?" Ranma asked, his blood turning cold. He enjoyed humiliating the blue jerk but it usually ended up causing a lot of damage to the surrounding area. On Metamoor it wasn't a problem because it was usually out in the open where nothing really got damaged but they were in the middle of a city where a lot of building could be damaged, homes to a lot of people if they weren't careful.

"Follow." Blunk said hurrying back out of the room with Ranma and Will following closely. A quick look back also showed the others were following as well. A few minutes of running through back alleys found them face to face with an angry looking Frost without his steed.

"Finally I've found you two!" Frost snarled, "This time I won't be beaten by you two!"

"Blueboy…when are you ever going to give up? You can't beat us." Ranma said with a sneer. "Why don't you be a good little blueboy and run home to mommy Cedric before we hand you your but again."

"Not this time, not even your whore's little Heart of Candracar will help you now that I have this." Frost growled as he clenched a glowing pendant around his neck.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Ranma growled lunging forward and burying his fist in Frost's stomach. Frost just grinned and backhanded Ranma sending him fly through the air and hit the ground hard.

"ENOUGH!" Will screamed, holding out the Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!" Will felt the power surround her and head the others gasp as she changed into her guardian form by herself and faced Frost.

"Don't Will, that thing is making him a lot stronger." Ranma said.

"Will?" Irma cried out running towards them but was stopped by Caleb when he grabbed her arm, "Let me go, I have to help Will!"

""It's giving off a lot of heat." Ranma says while looking at Irma sadly. "We need to use the dragons."

"I…I don't know if I can Ranma." Will said looking worried.

"Believe in yourself Will, I believe in you." Ranma said taking her hand and looking deep in her eyes."

"O-Okay." Will says, smiling at Ranma. "Let's do this."

"That's my girl." Ranma said, "Remember what we went over."

"Right." Will said as they broke and started to spiral around Frost.

"Stand still and fight!" Frost growled striking out at them time and time again.

"You remind me of this guy I used to know, all brawn and no brains." Ranma laughed as Will and himself drew nearer Frost, "NOW!"

Ranma and Will both stopped near Frost and pumped their fist into the air while simultaneously crying out, "Hiro Shoten Ha Revised! Twin Dragon Accension!"

Two dragons of energy shot into the air, one pink the other blue, one made from magic while the other made from ki and formed a gian twister sucking Frost up into it. The magic in it kept the everything outside the twister shielded so it didn't get sucked in while adding more attack strength to the ki dragon, it's freezing aura mingling with the intense heat Frost's pendant was giving off creating the intense winds of the twister. Frost was tossed back and forth in the twister hit tie and again by the intense winds and powerful energies feeding the attack until it died out leaving him to plummet to the earth unconscious.

Ranma walked up to him with Will and yanked the pendant off his neck with a grin just as Frost started to open his eyes with a groan.

"Guess what blueboy, you lost again." Ranma said as Will giggled.

"Will." Hay Lin sad softly, as if she was trying to figure out if it was all a dream.

"Lets go Ranma." Will said looking at him.

"Will…you should at least talk to them…" Ranma whispered.

"Please, Ranma." Will pleaded.

"Okay Will, if your sure." Ranma said. With Will's nod the disappeared under the Umi Sin Ken.

"WILL!" Irma half screamed, half sobbed as she faded from view.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Sorry everyone but I probably won't be able to update again until Thursday or Friday night, sorry. I'll try the best I can to update sooner but this week looks like its going to be hectic. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, hope everyones enjoying so far.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 5**

"Will, are you all right?" Ranma asked, his voice full of worry.

"N-No…" Will sobbed as Ranma dropped the Umi Sen Ken, leaving the two to fade into view on the rooftops above the alley. She heard Irma's heart wrenching cry and it was tearing her up inside. It souded like Irma, and maybe even the others were missing her but what could she do? She couldn't face them, not after running away for six months like that.

"Will." Ranma whispered softly as he pulled her into his arms, "Let's go back and talk to them, I'll be with you and it will be okay."

"No." Will cried, burying her face into Ranma's chest holding onto his shirt tightly.

"Will, I know you really miss them…you should talk to them, it sounds like they're missing you too." Ranma said kissing the top of Will's head.

"I can't…Ranma…I c-can't…" Will cried.

"Will…please, if not all of them at least talk to Irma." Ranma begged softly.

"Can we…can we please find a place here to sleep for the night." Will asked pulling back a little and wiping the tears from her eyes, "Tomorrow is a school day, we can catch her on the way to school."

"Sure, do you have any ideas where to stay at?" Ranma asked smiling at Will.

"The park probably." Will said, changing back to normal.

"Okay, let's go." Ranma said picking up Will bridal style.

"That way." Will said, giggling a little. She loved every time Ranma did this, it was so exhilarating. Will watched as the buildings and people below flew by in a blur as the ascended and descended time after time until they landed a little roughly on the ground right outside the park. Will kissed Ranma softly before he sat her down, "Thanks Ranma."

"No prob, what is it usually like here this time of year?" Ranma asked, "Do we need to get anything?"

"Nope, it's really nice here this time of year. In fact we can sleep down by the lake, its really beautiful." Will said, smiling as she remembered it. She really did miss it so much. Grabbing Ranma's hand Will pulled him along behind her as the lights started coming on as the darkness of night started to descend. "Just stay away from the edge, while I don't mind having a part time wife I'd rather have my husband with me here."

"Hardy har har." Ranma groused, shaking his head.

"Lighten up Ranma, I was only joking." Will laughed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Will." Ranma said as they stopped in front of the lake, small lights blinking on and off over the surface as fireflies flew about. Will dropped to the ground pulling Ranma with her. "You were right, it really is beautiful. Though I still think you're more beautiful."

"Stop it." Will said, blushing as she playfully hit Ranma on the shoulder.

"Will…I…well, there is one other person I wish you would see while we are here." Ranma said, a little sadly.

"I…I want to Ranma but she probably hates me now…I…I said some really mean things to her." Will said. Leaning into Ranma as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know everything you said Will, you told me everything when while we were on Metamoor." Ranma said, "But for the last few weeks…You've been so depressed on and off…you miss her, Will and I bet she misses you."

"Ranma, I can't…even if wanted to I can't. Too many people need us back on Metamoor, Meridian needs us and everyone there. We have to defeat Phobos…maybe when we finally defeat him I can come back but…they need us too much and I can't turn my back on them after everything they did for us."

"I love you Will and I'll always be beside you and support you but…I really think you should talk to her. From what you said you both said some pretty nasty stuff to each other but I'm not too sure that either of you meant it."

"That's the worst part Ranma…at the time I did mean it." Will sniffed. "I…I was scared she was going to abandon me just like dad…I had six months to think about it, Ranma and I was wrong. She did skip out on some of our plans but I skipped out on so many more than her with us fighting Cedric and his goons…What was I supposed to say though…Hey mom, I became a guardian of the veil and we have to fight some evil prince and his evil sidekick lizardboy."

"Snake Will, he's a snake…" Ranma said, hissing it.

"I forgot." Will said, giggling a little as she wiped at her tears. "She probably does hate me though, Ranma. I accused her of turning into dad but I'm the one who ran away."

"Will, from what I heard you are nothing like your dad and neither is your mom." Ranma said, kissing Will's head, "And I won't have anyone speaking bad about my wife…not even my wife."

"Thanks, Ranma." Will said, "I'm just scared of what would happen…I couldn't take it if I really knew that she hated me for sure."

"Why don't you ask her?" a strained voice asked from not to far behind them. Will started to turn around to see who it was but was tackled in a glomp by some one.

AN: Thank you everyone that's liked this story so far and I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.

P.S. Please read and review…puh-leaze.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 6**

Susan sighed as she passed another restaurant as she aimlessly walked around town getting some fresh air. She ignored her stomach as it growled loudly as it protested not being fed for the last two days as the inviting auroma drifted from the place. For the last six months after Will disappeared Susan had hardly eaten anything at all or had she hardly left her apartment even though Dean and all of the girls' parents had tried to get her to leave. She even had it arranged so she could work from home so she could be there in case Will came home or called.

Now, for some reason, she felt she just had to get out of there and get some fresh air. She prayed that she would find Will during her walk but she was actually starting to give up hope. She believed it was her fault that Will left, after all what had she actually done for her daughter lately? Mistrust her? Yell and scream at her and not listen to what she was feeling? Hit her? At the moment the only person Susan hated was herself for being such a screw up and lousy mother.

Susan just about jumped out of her skin when a boy from out of nowhere landed not too far away from her carrying a girl in his arms...a girl with red hair. Hoping against hope Susan quickly but quietly followed the two into the park where they sat down in front of the lake. Stopping close to them Susan hid behind a tree close to them to see if she could hear what was going on or to see if it was Will. A part of her just wanted to run to the girl but Susan didn't want to scare them if it wasn't Will.

"Will…I…well, there is one other person I wish you would see while we are here." The boy said, a little sadly.

Susan's heart jumped a little as he said that, it was Will. She watched as Will leaned into the boy and couldn't help but smile a little, it seemed the two really cared for each other but she also swore to herself that if that boy had hurt Will in anyway then he would pay with interest. She wasn't too sure if it was herself that Will was talking about but it was what it sounded like and it sounded as if the boy was trying to get Will to come see her.

This guardian thing and Metamoor, it all sounded strange to Susan but for some reason Susan was sure it wasn't a game of some sort. There was just so much in their voices that was hard to describe but there was definitely a maturity in Will's voice that just wasn't there before. That wasn't the shock though…he had just called her his wife. Susan was split on killing him or thanking him for keeping her little girl safe.

"Thanks, Ranma." Will said, "I'm just scared of what would happen…I couldn't take it if I really knew that she hated me for sure."

"Why don't you ask her?" Susan asked, trying hard not to cry. She threw herself at Will as the redhead started to turn around and glomped her tightly.

"M-Mom?" Will asked in shock before she started sobbing, "MOM!"

"I'm so sorry, Will…I'm sorry." Susan cried as she held her daughter tightly refusing to let go. "Please don't leave again baby, please."

"I'm so sorry mom." Will cried hugging back.

"I love you so much Will and I'm so sorry." Susan cried as she buried her face in Will's crimson hair. "I could never hate you baby, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you mom." Will sniffed, "I love you and missed you so much."

"And I missed you too, so very very much baby." Susan sniffed, kissing the top of Will's head. "Come on, let's go home, you can bring your friend with you."

"His name is Ranma." Will said pulling back to look up as Susan with a blush, "He…He's my husband, Mom."

"Will…I…I don't know what to think about that right now but…please just come home…both of you, please." Susan begged.

"Will, please, let's go with her." Ranma said softly, "You both need this...very much."

"I'd love to Momma." Will sniffed throwing her arms around Susan again.

AN: I'm sorry about how short this chapter turned out but the next one will be longer as plans start to form and Susan gets to know more about her son in law and maybe a little of what happened on Metamoor. Thanks everyone for your support.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Ranma couldn't help but smile at the antics of the mother/daughter duo in front of him as they ate pizza, Will forcing Susan to eat more. He could tell that Will was worried about her mother and so was Ranma a little. The woman seemed kind of small compared to the photos of her hanging on the wall around the small apartment but he had a feeling that she didn't eat much for the last six months.

It was easy to also tell how happy the two were, especially Will that they were reunited. The small bit of depression that kept creeping into Will back on Metamoor, he could tell that it was completely gone now.

"Will, if I eat any more I'm going to burst." Laughed Susan, pushing the pizza away from her.

"I'm so sorry I worried you so much mom." Will said.

"Don't worry about it dear." Susan said, ruffling Will's hair and then kissing her. "I'm just so happy that you finally came home. I would like to know more about what happened though while you were gone and we've finished eating like I agreed to do first so please tell me."

"Okay." Will sighed nervously, "First, I guess I should explain this." Will opened the palm of her hand and let the Heart of Candracar float up glowing brightly. "This is the Heart of Candracar…please, don't be scared mom…Guardians UNITE!"

Ranma watched as the power of the heart engulfed Will and changed her, leaving the guardian, the keeper of the heart standing there. It was easy to see the shock on Susan's face but at least the woman wasn't freaking out…at least not yet. Ranma couldn't help but wonder if perhaps explaining a little about it before changing would have been a good idea first.

"Umm…Will…Did you know…well, did you know that you are naked during that?" Susan asked, trying to cover up her shock. Still, that wasn't what he was expecting from the woman after seeing her daughter magically change into an overgrown pixie.

"Well…we can't really do anything about that…" Will said, blushing a little.

"And do you do this too?" Susan asked Ranma.

"No, I fight more hand to hand than by using magic." Ranma said, "I'm the best there is at martial arts."

"Aren't we modest?" Susan asked with a hint of amusement.

"Change back." Will said shifting back to her normal self and sitting back down by her mother, "Believe me, mom, Ranma is most definitely the best. He can do stuff that shouldn't even be possible."

"You'll have to show me sometime." Susan said, looking at Ranma intently.

"I will but it will have to wait…not really enough room in here for that." Ranma said, taking another bite of pizza. He noted amusedly to himself how much his table manners had improved since he met Will.

"Okay, so you change into a fairy to fight evil?" Susan asked.

"I'm a guardian mom, a guardian of the veil. You see, there is another world called Metamoor where and evil prince named Phobos took over. There's another place called Candracar where there's this Charlie Brown looking guy with tattoos who set up a veil between earth and Metamoor to keep Phobos from attacking Earth but sometimes rips form in the veil which become portals which is what Guardians are for…we fix these rips and close these portals." Will explained.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Oracle watched as the group sat around the table and blushed as the description. "Charlie Brown indeed…"

Luba himself was finding it hard not to crack up at the comment, he knew Will was trying to add a little comedy to lighten the mood and frankly he couldn't help but to find it amusing much to the Oracle's embarrassment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Will…how many guardians are there?" Susan asked.

"Five including me." Will said.

"The other girls?" Susan asked.

"Please don't say anything about it mom, it's supposed to be a secret." Will pleaded.

"I…I can't promise that right now but we will talk more about it later before I say anything else about that." Susan sighed, "So this is where you went, Metamoor?"

"Well…actually somehow I got sent to Japan first…" Will squeaked.

"Japan?" Susan asked in shock.

"That's where she fell into my arms after the failed wedding." Ranma said.

"Failed wedding?" Susan asked in shock, glaring at Ranma.

Over the next fifteen minutes Ranma and Will explained the basic points of the so called training journey that he was forced to go on. Everything from the nekoken to the multiple fiancés but not the curses. By the end Susan looked like she was ready to explode.

"Ranma…I'm sorry but if I ever see your parents I'll kill them." Susan growled.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Vandom." Ranma said.

"Please…don't call me that Ranma." Susan said, glancing back and forth between Will and himself and gulping, "Are you two really married?"

"Yes mom." Will said, squeezing Ranma's hand.

"Then call me mom, Ranma." Susan said, "But I would like to know how it happened."

"Well, when Will fell into my arms and everyone attacked me I took off running and somehow ended up running through one of those portal things." Ranma said.

"So you have to go all over the world closing these portals?" Susan asked.

"They all appear here in Heatherfield, the one there was just some kind of fluke." Will said.

"We didn't really get along perfectly at first but we started getting along as we started helping the people there that helped us. I don't know how it happened but we fell in love." Ranma said.

"At first Altair suggested we pose as a normal married couple so the guards would pretty much ignore us but Ranma refused to get married unless it was out of love. He…had enough crap in Nerima. A week later he proposed to me said that he really did love me and I loved him so of course I said yes." Will said.

"Will…you're only sixteen years old…" Susan sighed, "I don't want you to leave Ranma but…well…"

"Ms. Vandom…mom…" Ranma said, bright red, "We haven't done that yet…I…it took me so long just to be able to even hold Will much less kiss her. I'm…after having so many girls trying to force me…I'm not ready for that and frankly neither is Will. We don't want to bring any children into the middle of a war, a war we've been fighting hard in for six months to get rid of Phobos once and for all." Ranma could tell Susan was skeptical about it.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to do that, mom. We just want to be together, be there for each other and maybe when everything is settled…maybe we can start our own family but not until then." Will said.

"It's not that I don't believe you…its…well…" Susan said, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"We've slept together, yes but not like that." Ranma said, taking a glass and dumping it over his head, "Most of the time its even like this."

"H-How?" Susan asked, more shocked than at Will's transformation.

"Jusenkyo." Ranma said bitterly, wringing out her now red hair.

"It's a cursed training ground mom." Will said, "There are over a hundred pools there with each one having a curse of its own. Whoever falls into one of the pools becomes what drowned there last but hot water will reverse it…well, at least until they are splashed with cold water."

"And dangerous stuff like this is in Metamoor?" Susan asked.

"Actually, it was in China." Ranma said.

"Well, looks like I have two daughters now." Susan said with a smile, "Two beautiful red heads. I'll call Levin tomorrow and see if he can pull some strings to get you legalized but as what?"

"Let's talk about that tomorrow." Will said, "It's getting late. We also need to decide what to do about Metamoor…"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"We can't just abandon them mom but I don't want to leave you either." Will said.

"I think its time we concentrate on you guys for now." Ranma said, "In a few days we can worry about that but I think it's about time we shut him down for good."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hope everyone's enjoying this, soon Will have to face the other guardians and decide on what to do about where her home is…Metamoor or Earth. Also, any suggestions on whether Ranma should be adopted as Susan's son, daughter or made a legal citizen and legally married to Will on Earth? Please read and review.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Will sighed as she looked at her orange juice, she was totally exhausted after staying up all night thinking about what to do before waking up after only an hours sleep to talk to Ranma about what she was thinking about. She loved her mother and wanted to stay there forever but what about all of those people on Metamoor? She owed them so much and she refused to turn her back on them but what could she do? She couldn't abandon her mother so soon after reuniting with her.

"Will, honey, you hardly touched your pancakes." Susan said, sounding worried as she played with a piece of syrup drenched hotcake with her fork.

"I…I have a lot on my mind mom…" Will said sadly.

"What is it, Will?" Susan asked.

"It's…Mom, I can't just abandon all of those people who need me back on Metamoor. They're good people who deserve to be free of Phobos once and for all." Will said, "I…I don't know what to do, I can't abandon them but I don't want to leave you either."

"Why don't we go back and forth, Will." Ranma suggested.

"Maybe but we'd have to make a portal close to where we live on Metamoor and see if we can't connect it close to here. I'm not even too sure if we could even do that." Will said, pushing her plate away. "And if we did, I don't want Phobos connecting who we are on Metamoor to who we really are."

"Will…I don't want to lose you again." Susan said, pain in her voice.

"I promise you that you won't mom, I…its just time to end this once and for all." Will said, "For everyone's sake. I want to be home here with you mom and hopefully with the other girls if they still want me as a friend. I want to be here with you Ranma. I want to be here even for school. Theres so much I want to do but I can't as long as Phobos still reigns over Metamoor."

"We train the others Will, we take a month and train them enough for a distraction while you and I hit Phobos himself and take him out." Ranma said.

"If they even agree to it." Will sighed.

"Will…I don't know if I like this." Susan said warily.

"I don't either mom." Will laughed bitterly, "But it may be our best chance at peace. If we leave Phobos to grow stronger then we may not get another chance."

"I guess we'll need to wait until this is over before we fix everything here, huh?" Susan asked sadly.

"It won't be long mom, I promise." Will said, "We can go back and forth a little I guess but we need to stay here mostly. I want to be near you mom and we will need to train the others but we also need to stay in contact with Altair."

"But what about school?" Susan asked worried.

"Mom…I've been gone for six months, I seriously doubt another one will make much of a difference." Will said.

"Okay, we will talk about this some more later tonight Will but I really need to get to the office so I can talk to Levin. Please Will, please promise me you won't go back there yet. Promise me that you won't run away either." Susan said, her eyes clearly begging as she looked deep in Will's eyes.

"I prmise, mom." Will nodded, "I just want to get out a little today and look around."

"Okay dear." Susan said getting up and kissing the top of Will's head, "Will you two please take care of the dished this morning? I really need to see Levin before he gets into any meetings today."

"Sure." Ranma said, shrugging. "Have a good day mom."

"You too, Ranma." Susan said kissing the top of Ranma's head which Will noticed brought a strange smile to his face.

"Liked the kiss?" Will teased.

"It's nothing like that, I swear." Ranma said making warding gestures.

"Relax, Ranma, I know." Will giggled.

"It's just nice having someone acting like they really care for me like…well…" Ranma said, fumbling for words.

"Like a mother should?" Will asked, sensing that was pretty much what he was trying to say.

"Exactly." Ranma said.

"She cares a lot about you Ranma, especially after hearing what those monsters did to you in Japan." Will said, "Neither of us will ever let anything like that hurt you ever again. If they ever show up they have to go through us to get to you."

"Thanks Will but I'm through being a doormat for them, if anyone wants to hurt you I won't hold back against them…even if it was one of them." Ranma said.

"Thanks Ranma." Will said smiling, she knew he was telling the truth. She got up and started gathering the dirty dishes as Ranma got up and did the same helping out. The quickly washed, dried and put up the dishes and was out of the apartment making there way down the street.

"So where are we going anyways, Will?" Ranma asked as he took Will's hand.

"I'm not really sure, I just want to look around some. I've been really homesick in some ways." Will said kissing Ranma's cheek, "Thanks for everything Ranma."

"What are loving husbands for?" Ranma asked.

"I can think of some things…" Will said, partially suggestively. "Do you…do you regret not consummating our marriage Ranma?"

"I know you're not ready Will." Ranma said, squeezing Will's hand which helped her relax a little. "And frankly I'm not really either. I just…I just want to be with the girl I love, we have all the time in the world for the other stuff."

"Thanks Ranma." Will said.

"What the?" Ranma almost growled out, pointing to a couple of goons harassing a girl, a girl that looked familiar. When the girl turned around a little more rage filled Will as she recognized Irma with Uriah bugging her with his goons. Usually Will knew Irma could wipe the floor with the spikey haired jerk but with the sad look on the girl's face, it looked as if Irma didn't have any fight in her.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Will growled out storming towards the group.

AN: Hi everyone, hope everyone's liking this so far and it looks like Irma will be meeting Will again in the next chapter. Not sure what will happen though but I'm pretty sure Uriah won't like it. Any suggestions would be welcomed.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

"Will, let me take care of them." Ranma said following Will.

"Ranma, please, let me do this. Please don't interfere either." Will said, cracking her knuckles. A habit she picked up from Ranma.

"Okay but if it gets out of hand I'm stepping in." Ranma said with a sigh, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks Ranma." Will said as she smiled back at him, then walked up behind Uriah and his gang of Kurt and Frank. They didn't even notice her as they were too busy picking on Irma who also haven't noticed them.

"Boo-hoo." Uriah sneered, "Little miss loud mouth can't do anything but mope about red. If you ask me everyone is better off without her."

Will winced as she heard it, a small part of her wondering if it was the truth but looking at Irma's sad expression and refusal too look up at them steeled Will's resolve.

"Your pathetic, without new girl around your too chicked to stand up to us anymore." Kurt laughed.

"Red probably just didn't want to be around a pathetic loser like you." Frank sneered.

Will snarled and slapped Uriah on the back of his head hard. Will had a hard time not laughing as he spun around and stared at her in shock. "Only losers I see here are you three." Will said, "Don't you dare let me ever catch you picking on my friends again."

"W-Will!" Irma gasped out in shock, her head snapping up to look at Will in surprise.

"Hey Irma." Will said with a gentle smile, "You okay?"

"I…I am now, Will." Irma said smiling.

"Lookey here guys, the little runaway came back." Uriah sneered, "Probably couldn't get enough of me, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Will snapped stomping on Uriah's foot hard.

"You BITCH!" Uriah screamed in pain, hopping up and down on his good foot while holding the one Will stomped on. "GET HER!"

Will laughed as the two bigger boys attacked her, there moves so slow as they advanced and tried to hit her. Will easily weaved in and out of there attacks but noted to herself how hard it was. Ranma made this look so easy.

"Come on boys, I'm only one girl here." Will giggled.

"Leave her alone!" Irma snapped starting to leap forward until Ranma restrained her.

"Don't Irma, Will knows what she's doing." Ranma said.

"They'll hurt her!" Irma growled, "Let me go."

Will spun around a punch thrown by Kurt and jumped in the air kicking Frank in the face hard sending him down to eat pavement. When she landed she crouched low and swept Kurt's feet out from under him knocking him down to join his buddy.

"Geeze, I would of went easier on you guys if I knew you were so…delicate." Will laughed.

"Y-You freak!" Uriah gasped out in shock backing away from Will.

"Maybe I am but if you ever bother my friends again I'll show you what I'm really capable of. Got it?" Will asked stalking closer to Uriah before a wet stain grew in his pants and his eyes rolled up into his head before crumpling to the ground.

"Will!" Irma cried finally breaking free of Ranma and glomping Will.

"Hey Irma." Will said, hugging her friend tightly.

"D-Did you mean it?" Irma cried. "Your still my f-friend? Even after what I said…"

"Irma." Will sighed sadly deciding for once maybe a little bit of a white lie would be best. "I didn't run away because of you, I love you, your one of my best friends. I…I had a lot of things on my mind and my mom…we…we got into a huge fight…I had to just get away for awhile and sort things out. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Irma."

"Really?" Irma asked pulling away, a worried expression in her eyes.

"Really, I'd love to be friends if you would let me." Will said sadly.

"Are you kidding?" Irma cried happily, crushing Will in a bone crushing hug, "I missed you so much, all of us did. We were so worried about you and I'm so happy that you're back."

"Me too." Will said, stroking her friend's hair.

"I was so worried when you ran away after handing Frost his blue but to him." Irma said pulling back and smiling while wiping away her tears.

"I was just so scared what you guys were going to say…especially when I introduced you to my husband Ranma." Will said indicating Ranma who smiled.

Will had to sigh when a car chose that moment to drive by through a puddle and splash only Ranma turning him into a girl.

"And my wife." Will said with a giggle when she noticed Irma's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow…" Irma said, shaking her head and smirked, "Never knew my best friend was like that."

"Like what?" Will asked, momentarily confused until she figured out what Irma meant and started making warding gestures. "It's not like that, really."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hi everyone, hope everyone's liking this story. I've had a few of my readers from my Ranma stories who have found this and asked what is W.I.T.C.H. Well, I've posted in my bio a few web sites with the comics from the magazine which the books follow. If you like the comics I suggest buying the books or getting them from your library as they truly are a great book.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

"I was only kidding, Will." Irma giggled, looking at Ranma, "But how? You were just a guy…there is no way you could have hidden those…and…and you were taller…and…how?"

"It's a long story." Ranma sighed, "It involves a cursed training ground in China."

"Irma, are you sure that you are okay?" Will asked again, worry filling her voice, "I've never seen you like that."

Ranma really never knew the girl before but he did see her aura before the short fight between Will and those goons and it was filled so full of depression it could have rivaled Ryouga's. Now though it seemed to be filled full of relief and happiness if he was right about it but her face sure did reflect happiness enough.

"So you guys are really married?" Irma asked.

"Yep…I have the best husband in the world. He's cute, strong, smart, kind, did I mention hot? Oh yeah, and he's gorgeous. And did I say hot?" Will said causing Ranma to blush more and more.

"And he resembles a tomato." Irma giggled.

"Why was those jerks picking on you anyways?" Ranma asked trying to change the topic.

"Uriah? He's…He's been like that ever since you left. I guess I…I was so scared that you hated me Will…So scared I drove away one of my best friends with my big mouth. I guess he picked up on I and he's been a pain ever since. Guess I couldn't find the strength to really bother fighting back." Irma said, looking at the ground.

"Did he…ever touch you? Did he hit you or anything?" Will asked, anger filling her voice.

"No…just pick on me." Irma said. "Will…are you back for good?"

"Irma…I can't…not yet." Will said with a sigh. Ranma took her hand and squeezed it softly. "I am back but we're planning on taking out Phobos once and for all so I can and Metamoor will be free."

"Count me in on it then Will." Irma said, "I want you back, all of us does and so does your mom. Oh god Will, you have to go see her, please. She's been so devastated since you left."

"It's okay Irma, she knows I'm back. That's where we stayed at last night." Will said, "Thanks Irma."

"Will, where have you been at for the last six months?" Irma asked.

"It's a very long story Irma but if you can gather the others and meet at the lot after school I'll tell all of you everything. I promise." Will said. "Just don't tell them that they're meeting me, I want it to be a surprise."

XXXXXXXXXX

Irma, for the first time in six months was feeling like her normal cheerful self as she continued to school. It almost actually felt foreign to her to be smiling as much as she was. Unfortuanately that smile disappeared when she showed up late and almost received a detention. Thank god Mrs. Knickerbocker showed mercy after Irma explained that Uriah and his gang was harassing her again and only gave her a warning and sent her to class.

Walking into Mr. Collins classroom Irma handed him the pass from Mrs. Knickerbocker and made her way to her seat ignoring the lecture he was giving while trying to ignore Taranee and Hay Lin's questioning looks while trying to think about anything but the run in with Will so Taranee wouldn't find out early.

'Are you okay?' Taranee asked mentally.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Irma replied, thinking her response knowing Taranee would hear it. She had such a bad feeling that she was going to get busted by at least Taranee, it was hard hiding anything from her especially lately as she purposely kept an eye on Irma as her depression grew.

'You sound a lot better, I'm glad. But why were you late to school anyways?' Taranee asked.

'Uriah was bugging me again until Will…umm…well…' Irma thought, freezing when she realized her slip up.

'You talked to Will? Is she okay? What's going on? What happened to her? Is she okay?' Taranee thought excitedly.

'You can't tell anyone about it Taranee, please, not until after school when we go see her. Please.' Irma pleaded through her thoughts.

'I promise but only if you tell me what's going on.' Taranee returned.

'Okay, okay but remember you promised.' Irma thought sharing her memories with the other girl much to Taranee's amusement as she saw what Will did to Uriah.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked Will, noticing how much she was fidgeting as she leaned up against him as they sat on a large rock in the abandoned lot where Will said the gaurdians used to practice their powers.

"I guess I'm just really nervous." Will said, "I'm sure everything will be fine with Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin but I'm not to sure with Cornelia. She's…I don't think she ever truly liked me much to begin with. I've missed her but she usually treated me badly and when she wasn't she didn't really pay much attention to me."

"Cornelia sounds kind of like a snob to me, Will. Maybe you shouldn't worry about her too much." Ranma said.

"I love her though, Ranma. I love all of them like they were my sisters. That's why it hurt so much when I found them talking about me. Between that and the fight with my mom and her hitting me…I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away." Will said.

"I understand perfectly about needing to get away, Will." Ranma said wrapping his arm Will and holding her gently.

"I feel bad about that too, Ranma. I'm whining about my problems and they don't even come close to comparing to yours." Will said, sighing a little. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Will, I'm here for you as you've been for me. You're the one who pretty much got me over feeling like I was a worthless freak." Ranma said, "And you gave me the strength to leave Nerima behind once and for all."

"I'm glad you did Ranma, I'm glad I met you." Will said.

"And I'm glad I met you." Ranma said kissing Will.

"WILL!" two cries shouted as the closed in on them. Ranma managed to move over a little just in time for Will to be glomped by Hay Lin and Taranee as Irma smiled brightly and Cornelia…had a scowl on her face.

"How dare you?" Cornelia demanded as Taranee and Hay Lin let go of Will, both of them spinning to stare at the blonde in shock at the frigid tone of voice that Cornelia was using. Stalking up to Will who stood up to face her, Cornelia growled again. "How could you?"

"Cornelia…" Will started but was cut off as Cornelia collapsed into the red head's arm sobbing.

"How could you leave like that." Cornelia cried, "W-We were so worried about you. We thought you died or was killed."

"I'm sorry." Will whispered as she stroked the crying girl's hair. "I won't run away again, I promise."

"You better not." Cornelia sniffed pulling away from Will.

"We were so worried about you." Hay Lin said.

"We thought you weren't coming back." Taranee said in a subdued voice.

"I did and I'm so sorry for worrying you guys s much." Will said.

"You better be." Irma mock growled.

"What happened to you?" Hay Lin asked, eyeing Ranma making him a little uncomfortable, "And who's the hunk?"

"Hay Lin!" Will squeaked, embarrassed a little, then smirked proudly, "And don't any of you get any ideas, this is my husband Ranma."

"HUSBAND?" Cornelia and Hay Lin cried out in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Relax Cedric, everything is under control." Phobos said, "The guardians won't give us any more trouble in a few weeks time. Once the coronation of the crowned princess of Metamoor is over I will have all of Elyon's powers and no one will be able to stop me."

"But how are you going to steal her powers, my Lord?" Cedric asked, hissing a little as he talked.

"Paitience is a virtue Cedric." Phobos said with a smirk, "Soon all will be revealed to you and I will have all the power I need to destroy those wretched guardians and rebels once and for all."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nabiki smirked as she stared at her computer screen, she was about t make the most money she had ever made with this deal than she had made together in the last two years. Between the Kunos, Ukyo, the Amazons and the Saotomes willing to pay top dollar to find out where Ranma went. She now had a very good starting point to look into as she looked under missing persons across the net. She was staring at a red head girl matching the descriptions given to her by the others of the girl Ranma ran off with.

There was only one problem though, did she really want to give up that info after everything that has happened? She owed Ranma a lot, especially after saving her sister from a deranged self appointed demi-god phoenix person or whatever this Saffron was supposed to be. She had a lot of thinking to do, on one hand there was all that money. On the other though, there was Ranma. What if he was happy where ever he was at?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Looks like the NWC may be coming into the picture sometime soon. That is if Nabiki decides to sell the information. Hope you are enjoying the story and thank you all for your reviews.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 12**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Will looked around at the circle of her friends that sat in a circle while Ranma and her went over everything that had happened in Metamoor and some of what happened to Ranma in Nerima including the curse much to Ranma's embarrrasment and everyone else's enjoyment. Between Irma and Taranee they all had fun watching a repeat of the 'Ukyo' incident of pouring hot and cold water over Ranma repeatedly. Even Will found it hard not to giggle at least a little.

"Will…can I talk to you in private?" Cornelia asked, much to everyone's surprise.

"Sure." Will said, noticing the far away and sad look in the blonde's eyes. Getting up to leave the others to talk (or tease) Ranma Will followed Cornelia to the other side of the lot where Cornelia finally stopped and turned to face Will, sighing sadly and rubbing her eyes a little.

"Will, I heard some of what you were telling Ranma and…Will, I never hated you. I tried to distance myself because…because I hate my life Will…I hate it so much." Cornelia said, trying hard not to cry.

"Cornelia…" Will started to say as she started to move toward Cornelia but the blonde held out her hand stopping Will.

"Let me finish, Will, please." Cornelia said, after Will nodded reluctantly she continued, "I don't know how it got so far out of control but I did use to love all of the attention until I started realizing most people only liked me because not only was I an infielder, I was one of the most popular. They…they use me Will to get popularity, they couldn't care less about me. I hear all the remarks they make when they think I'm not listening and it hurts but I'm weak, too weak to do anything about it and to scared to give it up. That's why I pushed you away so much, I was afraid of caring for you too much and you turning into one of the people who only used me."

"I would never use you Cornelia, you're my friend and I love you. I do understand where your coming from. The fear I mean…before we moved here I had friends I knew for years but I started seeing their thoughts…they…they all really hated me and I was so scared of all you guys hating me like they did and was only trying to be nice." Will said.

"Then you heard us?" Cornelia asked, all ready knowing the answer. "I'm so sorry, Will. It…it was all my fault. I do admit I was jealous of you but…I was more scared of you just…I'm so sorry, Will."

"Me too, Cornelia." Will said, holding out her hand, "Friends?"

Cornelia smiled and clasped Will's hand then pulled her into a hug which surprised Will, "Sisters."

"Thanks, Cornelia." Will said.

"Will…I'm in for the training, I think this is a good idea and the sooner we get rid of Phobos the sooner we can get back to normal, except this time it will be better, I promise."

"Thank you Cornelia, for everything." Will said.

"What are big sisters for." Cornelia smirked, "So tell me Will, how is he?"

"How is he?" Will asked, looking at Cornelia puzzled, unsure of what she is talking about.

"You know, Will…in bed, I want all the juicy details." Cornelia said, her smirk growing as Will turned a shade of red deeper than her hair.

"We never…we haven't…I mean…we…." Will said, waving her hands making warding gestures.

"Come on, Will, let's get back to the others." Cornelia said leading Will back before looking back long enough to say, "You can tell me later, I want a full report."

"Corneliaaaaaa!" Will cried out, turning even brighter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nabiki sat looking at her eldest sister as the sat in her room where no one would bother them while they talked.

"Are you sure that you found him?" Kasumi asked happily.

"Maybe…I'm going to fly there and see if he's there myself. I…I want to see what's going on before I tell anyone else." Nabiki said.

"Please tell him how sorry I am for the way I acted…I...I snapped and blamed him for mother's shrine being destroyed and lashed out at him when it wasn't his fault. Please tell him no matter what I'm sorry and I'll always think of him as a little brother."

"I will, I promise." Nabiki said hugging her sister, "I hope he can forgive both of us."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'I can't believe them!' Akane raged in her mind as she listened, it seemed that they found Ranma and was going to keep it from everyone else. Ranma belonged to her, he was given to her and she wouldn't give him up to anyone. The Amazon bimbo, the Kuonji hussy or the red haired slut. Akane would show all of them what a real martial artist was like and make sure the worthless freak understood who he belonged to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We must do something, Oracle." Tibor said looking at the scrying pool over the Oracle's shoulder.

"None of this was anticipated…I don't even think it was part of destinys plan but there is no way I can split the boy up from the keeper. Even if I wanted to the results of doing so would be devastating. I only wish I could see what the boy will chose…the path of darkness or light. It would be so easy for him to go in either way." The Oracle said.

"Why can't you just remove him then?" Tibor asked.

"Look closely old friend as the sit close together. There auras are in perfect synch and…" The Oracle started until Tibor's gasp interrupted him.

"There's a red line connecting the two." Tibor said in shock.

"Yes old friend, the two are bonded." The Oracle said, "Never before has a keeper bonded so closely to someone that there very life force was in synch with each other. There is no way to tell what the consequences of this happening will be."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hope everyone likes where this story is heading so far and I am open for suggestions. Thanks everyone for reading and thank you everyone who has reviewed or e-mailed me.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 13

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 13**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Ranma shook her head sitting up on the couch as Susan was setting the table for breakfast before the day started. It was hard to believe how much the girls had learned in just a weeks time and how hard they worked at learning everything that they could. Unfortunately today there would be no training as Will and himself had plans to return to Metamoor and check in with Altair about any developments with the rebels or see if there was any new news about Phobos's plans.

Ranma stretched before climbing to his feet with a bit of a yawn. After seeing how much it bothered Susan even though she denied it, Will and Ranma had decided to sleep apart like this for now to give the older woman at least a little peace of mind. Susan all ready had enough stress worrying about Will and what was coming with what everyone was hoping would be the final battle.

"Good morning sleepy head." Susan said with a smile as Ranma walked up to the table.

"Need any help mom?" Ranma asked.

"I have everything under control here but if you want to go ahead and wake Will up and take your showers that would be good." Susan said.

"Sure." Ranma said walking to Will's door and knocking on it. After no answer Ranma sighed, at times Will could sleep heavier than Ranma ever did. Smiling as he decided on using his preferred way of waking her up when she was like this he slowly opened the door and crept into the room over to the bed where Will was spraled out on her back. Sitting down softly next to her he leaned down over her and gently brushed his lips over hers then whispered, "Wake up honey."

After getting no response he kissed her again but this time two arms wrapped around his neck drawing him closer to Will as she responded by crushing her own lips to his deepening the kiss. It took all of Ranma's willpower to pull away. Smiling down at the very beautiful red head he said, "Time to get up Will, breakfast will be ready soon and we have a full day."

"I don't wanna get up yet." Will yawned reaching up to pull Ranma back down to her.

"We have to love, we have to go to Metamoor today." Ranma reminded his groggy wife gently.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Will sighed as she sat up and stretched then giggled. "I remember when just doing that would give you a nose bleed."

"Well…I do have the most gorgeous wife in the world." Ranma said.

"I don't know about that." Will said with a smirk, "My wife is pretty darn sexy if you ask me."

"I am, aren't I?" Ranma asked mockingly.

"Oh you." Will giggled while playfully slapping Ranma's shoulder. "Come on, if we stay in here too much longer mom will probably think that we are doing something."

"Yeah, Yeah." Ranma said helping Will out of the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ryoga was having a seriously bad day as he looked around for anything that looked familiar but nothing did. Worse, a lot of the people was starting to freak him out as he started to realize they weren't wearing costumes. These were real people…or what ever they were. And the town, it looked like something out of a medival fairy tale.

"DAMN YOU RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga screamed to the heavens then sighed. Was it really the pig tailed martial artist's fault that he had next to no sense of direction. Maybe it was partly Ranma's fault that Ryoga was now cursed to turn into a little black piglet. Was it Ranma fault though that Ryoga was stupid enough to follow the boy all the way to China? Was it Ranma's fault that a weird looking snake man was now towering over Ryoga? Snake man?

"You're clothes…You aren't from around here, are you?" the snake man hisses.

"Ummm…Actually, I'm from Japan…If you could point me in the right direction I'd really appreciate it." Ryoga said, laughing nervously a little.

"You are friends of the guardians?" the snake man hissed, glaring at Ryoga as several muscular looking humanoid things gathered around the snake man brandishing swords. "Kill him!"

Ryoga was strong but when the first guy, an unarmed one attacked Ryoga he had to admit, the thing was strong as he was sent backwards a few feet. If the rest of them was this strong Ryoga could probably take out several of them but all of the? There were just too many of them.

Pulling off several bandanas Ryoga charged them and let them fly at the things distracting them momentarily though they weren't hurt by it, they seemed more shocked by it than anything. Ryoga backed up and decided that for once maybe it would be a better idea to run than try and fight these things. Taking to the roofs Ryoga hopped over several of them as the things gave chase on the ground. After several minutes Ryoga fell to the ground hoping his pursuers would give up when w greenish, yellowish bald man with very small ridges on his forhead grabbed Ryoga's arm.

"Hurry, this way before they catch up." The man said.

Not sure what else to do Ryoga decided to follow the man as they ran until the came face to face with one of those things. Turning back the came face to face with several others and the snake man.

"Cedric." The man growled out.

"Rebel!" the snake man who Ryoga took for this Cedric hissed. "Both of you will die. There will be no trouble allowed at the coronation."

Ryoga looked on as the things gathered before Cedric and slowly started advancing on him with huge grins sure that they were going to win. He mentally sighed and apologized to Dr. Tofu for having to break his promise to the older man. Dr. Tofu had finally been able to help Ryoga gain control over his depression and some of his anger by realizing what his strongest attack was doing to him. By using his depression and negative feelings to power the Shi Shi Hodokan, Ryoga was able to launch powerful chi blasts. The down side, so he learned, was making those feeling stronger and stronger until one day he would probably snap. He promised the doctor to not do it any more so he could start healing and maybe soon find a happier life. The negative emotions in Ryoga was too strong until he was able to become balanced again so he couldn't use any other emotions if he ever decided to try it.

Unfortunately he had no choice at the moment. Thinking of everything wrong in his life, thinking of his worthless sense of direction, his lack of friends, his helplessness in his current situation, Ryoga funneled all of those feelings into his cupped hands forming a growing ball of negative ki dwarfing most others that he ever created. Noticing the shocked looks on the things faces Ryoga thrust his hands toward them releasing his attack letting it wash over the creatures chasing him. The last thing he remembered as the world going black as he started to fall to the ground after using up way too much power.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We will be back late tonight mom so don't worry." Will said kissing her mom's cheek as she slipped her pack onto her back. She knew that her mom couldn't help but worry even though she accepted what Ranma and Will had to do.

"Just be careful, both of you." Susan said kissing Will then Ranma, "Both of you come back safe."

"We will, I promise." Ranma said.

"Love you both." Susan said as Ranma readjusted the pack on his back.

"Love you too." Ranma and Will said at the same time, both kissing Susan's cheek before departing for Metamoor as Susan stood at the door watching them leave with a very worried expression.

"I wish this was over with." Will sighed.

"It will be soon, Will." Ranma said, "Then everything will be okay."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hi everyone, another chapter and Ryoga is all ready in Metamoor thanks to his bad sense of direction and his inability to pay attention to where he is going half of the time. Maybe someday he will manage to get over it. Thank you everyone for you reviews and support, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	14. Chapter 14

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 14**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Will looked around her as Ranma and her stepped through the portal, everything seemed to be a mess as guards rushed back and forth as if searching for something or someone. She knew that there would be trouble if they were caught because of this but she had no doubt they could handle this. It may have been a little easier if the others were there but it could have also just made it more difficult. That's the reason they came so earlier, hopefully by the time school was out and the other girls found out about this trip Ranma and herself would be heading back to earth.

"Halt!" A guard snarled, brandishing a large axe as he walked closer to the two. "We are looking for a young man dressed in pants, a yellow tunic with a spotted cloth tied around his head as well as a large pack on his back. He wears clothes not of Metamoor like…you…two. Oh crap…"

One thing Will had to give to the guards, there stupidity knew no bounds. She watched as Ranma blurred to motion and rendered the guard unconscious in mere seconds before lifting Will up and pulling them both into the Umi Sen Ken. Relaxing in Ranma's arms as she snuggled into his chest she enjoyed the rush of sailing through the air as Ranma roof hopped across the city until they quickly reached the hidden entrance to the Infinite City. It still surprised Will that there was a city underground that was…well, huge. It literally went on for miles not to mention the maze like tunnels that you could get lost in for weeks if you didn't know what you were doing.

"We're here." Ranma said, sitting Will down as he dropped the cloak. "That description…I have a bad feeling of who it is…"

"Someone from your past?" Will asked worriedly, she didn't want to deal with any of them right now. Too much was riding on the next few weeks to have to put on hold to deal with a bunch of spoiled brats.

"Unfortunately." Ranma said, his face grim.

"Ranma, Will!" Altair called happily as he hurried to join them.

"I'm so happy your okay!" Velspa said as she joined them as well, hugging Will tightly.

"I'm glad your okay too, anything new happening?" Will asked.

"We have a strange man here, he was being chased by Cedric and the guards before he threw this huge ball of power at them and knocked them all out. It was great!" Altair said, sounding excited.

"The only thing is that he hasn't woken up yet." Velspa said.

"Where is he?" Ranma asked quietely which gained curious glances from both Altair and Velspa.

"This way." Altair leading the way to a small room where Ranma saw a boy about their age laying unconscious on a small bed. Will took Ranma's hand and squeezed it at his reaction, his face contorting into pain and grief. Will knew that he didn't want to deal with anyone from his past, and if this was the boy she thought it was, he was one of the worst.

"We're not to sure what's wrong with him." Velspa said, "We tried everything we could think of to wake him."

"It's his chi…it looks like he used far too much but he should be okay with rest." Ranma said walking closer as Will held onto his hand going with him.

"R-Ranma…is that you?" the boy asked, cracking his eyes open a little and smiling, "Hate to admit this but I'm glad you're still alive."

"What did you do that used up so much power, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"Been keeping from using chi until I balance myself…promised the doctor…depression chi is killing me slowly…if I keep using it… it will kill me. Make depression go so high I'll s-snap." Ryoga said weakly, "Why I always blamed you…sorry for that, Ranma."

"Look, get some rest for now Ryoga." Ranma said, "We can talk later."

XXXXXXXXXX

Even though she wanted to stay with Ranma while he waited for Ryoga to wake back up and even though he insisted he come with her Will agreed to go with Velspa to pick up a few things from the market and see about getting some information from any of the underground smugglers like a map of the castle. She was sure she could handle anything and as long as she kept the cloak pulled tight hopefully she wouldn't have to.

Stopping to look at some fruit as a few guards walked by she noticed someone else wearing a cloak next to her doing the same thing and it wasn't Velspa. They were about the same size as Will actually, which made her wonder if one of the other girls did follow her here.

"Thank god they didn't spot me." A very familiar voice said while sighing softly.

"Elyon?" Will asked in surprise before covering her mouth with her hands and looking horrified at the other cloaked figure.

"Will?" Elyon asked, her voice sounding surprised.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 15**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Ranma watched in partial relief as Ryoga woke up and sat up slowly, obviously getting his bearings. He was very nervous at the same time though, while Ryoga didn't seem like he wanted to attack Ranma when the lost boy was half awake earlier, if Ryoga did attack now the resulting chaos would cause too much trouble for the rebels and most likely would destroy much of their camp here. No, Ranma couldn't afford to let Ryoga get out of control here and if the lost boy did Ranma knew that he would have no choice but to end it quick and efficiently without holding back at all.

"Hey Ranma." Ryoga said as he crossed his legs on the bed and leaned back against the wall while looking at Ranma through half lidded eyes.

"Hey P-Chan." Ranma said then mentally smacked himself, he couldn't let himself fall into old habits.

"Ranma!" Ryoga growled then settled back down, "Don't piss me off, I'm not…I don't know wether to beat you to a pulp or not right now. I'm not like I used to be Ranma…"

"So you aren't a directionally challenged piggy looking to get in Akane's bed?" Ranma asked, once again cursing himself. Why was it being so hard to keep his mouth shut and not smart off Ryoga?

"I guess even if I wanted to I wouldn't even really stand a chance against you Ranma…" Ryoga sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing fatal Ranma but thanks. It's my chi attacks, I pretty much had to stop using most anything I did with chi. I can still do some little things like my belt or bandanas and roof hopping but too much of anything else uses too much chi…" Ryoga explained, a sad tone in his voice.

"What's wrong with your chi?" Ranma asked, starting to grow worried for his sometimes friend.

"Doctor Tofu figured it out actually, it's what you use to channel your chi…every time you use it that emotion grows stronger and more dominant inside you. For me I always used negative emotions…that's why I was always blaming others for my problems and acting like such a dishonorable jerk. Also…if I keep it up, I'll snap and either seriously hurt someone or kill myself." Ryoga said.

"Wow…I'm so sorry Ryoga, I never knew half of that." Ranma said shaking his head.

"How much you want to bet Cologne knew about it and used it against us?" Ryoga said.

"It's like some kind of damned trap." Ranma sighed, slumping into his chair.

"Yeah, something like that. That's why I think Akane is so messed up…well, that and she's a spoiled brat." Ryoga grumbled.

"Wait…I thought you was in love with Akane…" Ranma said, actually surprised.

"I was until you disappeared…who do you think became Akane's new punching bag?" Ryoga asked.

"I am so sorry, Ryoga. I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy." Ranma said with a smirk. "Or you for that matter."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Please, Will, can we talk?" Elyon asked. Will could tell by the tone of voice she was using that something was wrong for sure.

"Sure, lets go back here." Will said pointing to a shady alley, "Velspa, I'll be back in a minute."

Will followed Elyon into the alley until the girl stopped then turned to face her while pulling back the hood. Will could tell that any spark of malice that had been in Elyon's eyes before was now completely gone. However, there was a worried look in the girl's eyes now that bothered Will.

"Will…M-My brother has been lying to me. I looked around Meridian for myself and talked to the people. They're miserable, they hate my brother and his rule."

"He's a tyrant, Elyon." Will said, "He's evil and doesn't care about anything but himself."

"That isn't true, Will." Elyon said, "I know he's lied and I know that he's done wrong but…but he is my family and he truly cares about me. There's good in him Will…I can feel it, I just don't know what to do, how I can bring it out in him."

"Princess Elyon, your brother has been so worried about you." A familiar voice hissed behind Will as a hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the ground and slammed her face first into it hard. As Will began to lose conciousness she noticed Will screaming for Cedric to stop. Will could see him as he reached down to take the Heart of Candracar which fell next to Will but it disappeared in a flash of light before she slipped into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You, married, that's a laugh Ranma." Ryoga said as he laughed.

Ranma shook his head and sighed, looking Ryoga straight in the eyes he was about to make a retort when a bright flash of light appeared and left the Heart of Candracar floating before him. Reaching out with a bad feeling Ranma took the heart and clutched it tightly.

"What the hell is that!" Ryoga asked surprised.

"The Heart of Candracar…Will…she's in trouble…I can feel it." Ranma said, growling as a huge aura sprang to life around him. "I'll kill them if they hurt one hair on her head."

Ryoga looked on in awe and fear, the power Ranma was giving off at the moment dwarfed anything he showed when fighting Saffron. In fact, if Saffron showed up right now Ryoga had no doubt the phoenix man would be cowering in fear in the corner where Ryoga wished he was. He never saw Ranma this mad before…and for once Ryoga had no trouble admitting that the pigtailed martial artist was so far out of all the Nerima Wrcking Crew league even when put together. The fools back in Japan would have a death wish if they invaded Ranma's new life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akane was very nervous as she paid for her plane ticket from the money she had put back for college. She kept feeling like someone was following her after she found out where Nabiki was going. She was almost sure she seen someone out of the corner several times actually but when she turned to look they were long gone. Shaking her head deciding it was just paranoia Akane went about her business.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cologne was ecstatic when all of hard work of spying on the youngest of the Tendos finally paid off. Now she knew where son-in-law was and now she would collect him for the good of the Amazon Nation. After all, even though he defeated Saffron Ranma was still merely a male and males were nothing when it came to three thousand years of Amazon history. Oh, Cologne intended to have the last laugh on those fools on the council who was too terrified on continuing the chase when the whelp killed Saffron.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Konatsu nodded to each other, they had been training with each other lately since they each had skills they could help each other with. Sasuke was helping Konatsu with stealth skills while Konatsu helped Sasuke with reading lips and spying on others. Now Sasuke had the information that he had been wanting for both his masters but Konatsu…he had the information that Ukyo was dying for but if he turned it over to her he would be losing her for sure. If he kept it to himself he would be betraying her which he could not do. Sighing as the two ninja went there separate ways Konatsu knew what he had to do no matter how much it broke his heart.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Genma smirked as he dropped the Umi Sen Ken, he knew where the ungrateful boy was now and now Soun and himself could retrieve the dishonorable child and make him do the honorable thing by marrying Akane and joining the schools. Soon Genma could retire and live off all of Ranma's hard work. Yes, retirement was looking so sweet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nodoka looked at the broken honor blade with disgust as it lay on the table, all these years she let her family and self delusions guide her and what did it gain her? Nothing…but it cost her everything. Sighing, she left the room and turned off the light and grabbed the small pack by the door. She left the Saotome residence to never return again, she no longer wanted to be a member of such a dishonorable clan. She would seek redemption in some way but she vowed to leave all of the things that led her to her sons loss behind and start anew.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hi everybody, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

Looks like Will is Cedric's prisoner now but for how long? And who will save her?

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 16

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 16**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Will groaned as she sat up, her whole body was in pain from where Cedric slammed her into the ground. Wincing when she noticed where she decided to look around in hopes to finding a way out though it was a very slim chance. She would never have been put somewhere she would have had an easy time escaping.

"So the brat lives." A voice hissed from the bars drawing Will's attention to Cedric who had a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah and as soon as I get out of here I'll be kicking your tail." Will growled.

"In your dreams guardian." Cedric laughed as he slithered away, "Dinner will be served at sunset…of next week."

Will tried to access her powers but failed making her worry even more, why was her powers abandoning her? Did Candracar abandon her as well?

"Will!" a new voice whispered quietly, urgency in it's voice.

Looking to where the voice was coming from Will found Elyon standing outside the door watching cautiously both ways while holding some rolled up parchment. "Elyon?"

"Will, I can't let anyone know I'm doing this but I can't let them hurt you. If you promise me that you will leave here now I'll let you out and give you a map of a safe way out of the castle. You have to promise to go though Will, please." Elyon said, pleading with her eyes.

"I promise, Elyon, but you should come with me." Will said.

"I can't, Will, I want to try and help my brother find the goodness I know is there in his heart." Elyon said, "In a few weeks I will be coronated and I will become Queen of Meridian. I will help of the people while trying to help my brother too."

"I…I understand." Will sighed, not sure if she would do anything differently. Phobos was the only true living relative Elyon had.

"Thank you, Will." Elyon said opening the door and giving Will the map. "Please hurry, I don't want you to get hurt Will."

"Thank you, Elyon." Will said hugging the girl then opening the map. She found it hard not to gasp, not only was the map of a safe way out but it was a map of the entire castle.

"Be careful, Will." Elyon said before turning to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranma marched toward the castle intent on leveling it if he had too and get Will back. He knew he was getting strange looks from the people he passed as he was glowing brightly like the sun as the Heart of Candracar hung around his neck feeding his power. He could sense it, energy was literally pouring into him from the heart but he had no idea how, only Will should have been able to use it. That worried him though, how did the thing get to him anyways?

"Ranma, you are really freaking these people out." Ryoga said, looking around as people cowered from the walking bonfire of power.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to Will, I'm powerful Ryoga but not this strong. The heart is doing this and I need to get to Will before it stops." Ranma said, "There are far too many powerful enemies at the castle for me to go in alone normally but as long as the heart keeps giving me power nothing will stop me."

"Then lets do this, Ranma." Ryoga said, "I'm behind you all the way."

"Thanks Ryoga." Ranma said before stopping and looking up as close to fifteen soldiers stood in front of Ranma.

"Give up, boy." One of the guards said with a sneer, "Your pathetic light show doesn't frighten us."

"Too bad." Ranma said, instinctlively holding his hand out toward the guards, palm facing them. A blast of power erupted from his hand washing over the soldiers throwing them back hard and making them skip and roll across the ground leaving all of them unconscious.

"Whoa…" Ryoga said, awe actually in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Great, I'm lost." Will sighed, squinting to see the map in the dark, damp underground tunnels under the castle. All of them seemed to be like a maze.

"Relax." A gentle voice whispered, "Everything will be okay."

Will all most screamed in fright when she found the origin of the voice. There was a girl who looked a little like Will in guardian form though her sleeves were missing and her hair was longer and more brownish.

"Don't be scared, my name is Cassidy and I'm here to help you." Cassidy said with an amused smile, "I must admit that I'm pretty shocked at how soon our meeting had to happen. The chaotic energies that surround your husband makes for quite the excitement, your lives will probably never be dull."

"Are you a guardian?" Will asked, not sure what to think.

"In a way." Cassidy giggled, "I was once the guardian of water…until something happened. The keeper…she was stripped of the heart and it was given to me…In retaliation she…Let's not worry about that, we don't have much time."

"What?" Will asked, shocked. She was sure she knew what Cassidy was about to say but the whole tunnel shook for a few seconds almost knocking Will off of her feet.

"He's here…if he kills them now…Ranma can't kill them now, not until Elyon sees the truth for herself. Everything changed the moment he came into the picture and nothing is certain anymore but if he kills Phobos now, Elyon will surely kill him and the circle will never be broken. You have to stop him and escape. Very soon the chance for all of this to be over will appear and you will have a chance to end this war with Phobos forever but you must wait."

"I can't transform, I…I lost the heart somehow, I can't even feel it." Will said.

"That's easy." Cassidy said, holding out her hand. A small silver light gathered in her palm as the heart of candracar slowly materialized there. It was strange though, it was glowing silver instead of pink. "Every guardian retains a part of the power even after they stop being one, a small spark that will always be with them. This…this is my spark and all of the keepers before me. We all know that you are destined to be the greatest keeper ever and are meant to do great things. This is my heart Will, all of our hopes. Take it…Take it and make us proud. After you use it though…it will lose its power for a little while as it wasn't meant to be passed on quite yet. Until it is needed again, give it to Ranma to protect and recover the Heart of Candracar. When the time is right, the two will become one just as the two of you have."

"I…I don't know what to say." Will said, reaching timidly for the Heart of Cassidy and gently taking it.

"Just make us proud, Will. Show us what a true keeper can do and follow your heart." Cassidy said, beginning to fade, "We will meet again, Will. Take care."

"Thank you Cassidy." Will said, clutching the heart to her chest, "I will make you proud, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

Phobos was shocked as reports kept filling in, reports of the man on fire storming his castle foolishly. Reports said that he was there demanding his wife…the red haired guardian. But the guardian wasn't even married so who was this fool attacking?

A loud blast echoed throughout the chamber as the large doors was blasted off of the hinges as Cedric was flung through them, beaten unconscious by the very man Phobos had been hearing about. Normally Phobos wouldn't be worried about anything but this man was wearing the heart of candracar and was blazing like an inferno though he seemed to not even be hurt by it. There was something else, he had on him somewhere the amulet Phobos had given frost which increased one's natural abilities greatly. This…This was not good, no where even remotely to good. For once in his life Phobos was scared as the man leveled a burning and hate filled glare at the evil prince.

"I am asking this only once, where is Will?" the boy asked.

"I'm right here." Will said as she hurried into the throne room in guardian form which should have beem impossible. Phobos could plainly see the man wearing it. "I'm okay Ranma, please…please lets just go home now."

"Lets finish them off, Will." Ranma said, hatred seeping into his voice.

"No, Ranma, not like this. Please, let's just go home. Phobos will fall…but not today…Not like this. He will fall because it is the right thing to do, not because we kill him out of cold blood. We will defeat him and he will be tried by Candracar."

Normally Phobos would have scoffed at this but at the moment something told him it would be best to keep his mouth shut for now and hope they left.

"O-Okay." Ranma said, the flames disappearing as another boy walked into the throne room and caught Ranma's shoulder and helped support him.

"Wow, you really did a number on this place Ranma." The new boy said as Will and him helped Ranma out of the throne room without any opposition, stopping only long enough by Cedric for Ranma to say something.

"You ever lay a finger on my wife again and I'll make a pair of snake skinned boots." Ranma said weakly though for some reason Phobos didn't doubt it.

Cerdric slowly crawled up off the ground shakily after everyone left the throne room but Phobos and himself. "What happened?"

"Our plans have been threatened, we have to act soon if I'm to get Elyon's power, First the coronation and my stealing her power and then I will kill the little brat in front of all of those rebel scum. After that, not even that…that thing can stand against me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elyon ran from the doors of the throne room where she was standing outside and listening to what was happeneing inside. She couldn't believe it, Phobos really didn't care about her, it was all a lie. She was nothing to him and Will was right, he was evil.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry I didn't have any updates the last couple of days but it got really hectic here for a bit but its okay now. Hope everyone is enjoying and continue enjoying this story.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 17

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Will smiled as she leaned up against the wall before the portal, Ranma beside her and Ryoga standing across from them. It made Will feel so good to know that Ranma loved her so much that he risked his very life to save her from the castle though she was worried about him doing that same thing while she was there. She knew she couldn't have handled it if she lost Ranma, he was more important to her than anything.

She was also worried about what kind of effects he may have suffered from exposure to the hearts power when it was fueling and enhancing his own abilities. Will was happy that she had the heart back and it seemed to be working normaly and Ranma didn't seem to be suffering but he wasn't a guardian, she didn't know if that would have caused any problems when he was chanelling the power he was never meant to.

Now though, Ranma had the Heart of Cassidy but she had no idea what good that was going to do him or the rest of them as it was now inactive like Cassidy had said, drained of all of it's power until it had a chance to recharge. What would happen then though, was Ranma now meant to be it's keeper or what?

"Are you guys sure that it's okay if I stay with you for a little while?" Ryoga asked nervously.

"As long as you don't cause any problems I don't mind." Ranma said.

"And neither do I, besides you said that you would help us train the girls for the final battle." Will said, "We will restore the Light to Meridian."

"And help the people rebuild their homes and lives." Ranma agreed. "But for now we better get home before mom worries about us."

Will smiled as she took Ranma's hand and the two stepped through the portal followed closely by Ryoga. As soon as they three was through Will held up the heart of Candracar and concentrated, closing the portal and sighing as she pocketed the jewel. It was starting to get dark which worried Will a little, they was planning to spend a short time in Metamoor but in truth she expected maybe an hour or two if they hurried but this took far longer than she planned.

"Cool." Ryoga said with a grin just as Will's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." Will said, answering her phone.

"Are you okay, Will?" Susan asked frantically, "I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours."

"We just got sidetracked, mom, I'm sorry. We're on our way home now and we're bringing a guest for a few days. Is that okay?" Will said.

"Sure, honey, just please hurry up." Susan said, sighing in relief.

"I will, mom, we'll be there in a few minutes. Love you." Will said.

"Love you too, dear." Susan said hanging up.

"Hurry up, guys." Will said, "Let's get home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nabiki looked at the directions she had gotten off of google as she stood under a street light studying the map and looking for the street sign she was standing near. She was so close to finding the apartment she needed but she had a bad feeling of being followed, a feeling that would not go away no matter how much she looked and tried to convince herself otherwise.

She had to find the apartment that was the red haired girl's…Will's home. She didn't know for sure that he was there and she seriously doubted he would be but she kept hope of finding some clue to find him. Maybe she would even be able to help Will's mother out by finding the girl too. Heck, she would even do it free of charge if the woman would cooperate and help Nabiki find Ranma.

"This is going to be great." A voice said excitedly. Looking up Nabiki noticed an asian girl with two long ponytails carrying a bag and walking with a girl with short brownish/reddish hair.

"Too bad we couldn't have done this sooner but…I'm just glad we can do this for Will now." The brown haired girl said.

"Me too, I'm glad Will came back. I was so shocked to see that she was actually married to that hot guy." The black haired girl said.

"What about the curse of his…wow, not only does Will have one of the hottest guys around for a husband she has a husband that turns into one of the hottest girls around." The brown haired girl said, laughing a little, "It's not fair though that a guy looks better as a girl than the rest of us."

"I don't know about you Irma but I'm happy with the way I look." The black haired girl said.

"I am too, Hay Lin, it's just…well, Ranma is…wow…" Irma said, "I have to admit I'm jealous of Will. Happy for her but a little jealous."

Nabiki looked up at the sky with a huge smile on her face and mouthed the words, Thank you." Before almost fainting. Was they talking about Ranma and Will being married? Oh god, if the others found out about this it would be world war three. Quietly Nabiki followed the two girls as they walked down the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranma shivered as they walked into the building where their apartment was. He felt as if something very bad was about to happen. As they walked into the apartment he noticed the lights were all off and no one was around. Staying on guard Ranma started to scan the room when the lights turned on and Susan, Cornelia and Taranee jumped out and cried out, "Happy Birthday Will!"

Ranma smiled, praying that this was why he was sensing trouble but for some reason he had to doubt it. There was something in the air and it was bothering him very badly.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi everyone, another chapter out and this is going on a lot longer than I originally had planned. At the moment it looks like there will probably be anywhere between 10 to 15 more chapters tops before this is finished. Hope everyone likes it and after that I'll be working on some of my other stories plus I'll be starting one more new story then, The Road to Freedom: Six Months (Working on the title) which is the story of the six months Will and Ranma spent on Metamoor. Hope everyone enjoyed, please read and review.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	18. Chapter 18

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 18**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Nabiki nervously entered the apartment building that Irma and Haylin did, slowly following them to an apartment where they knocked and moments later was let in. Nabiki looked at the papers in her hand and at the door when she walked up to it, it was the right apartment number. This is where Will lived at…where hopefully Ranma was but was he? Was they both really there and were they really married?

"Only one way to find out." Nabiki sighed as she knocked on the door. An older woman answered with long wavy bluish hair and smiled.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" the woman asked.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Ranma's and was hoping I could talk to him." Nabiki said, hoping for a positive response.

"Sure, he's inside." The woman said curiously as she moved out of the way allowing Nabiki to enter.

Inside Nabiki saw six girls, one of them being a slightly damp Ranma which meant he was still cursed. They were all sitting on a couch, chair and on the floor in front of the televison watching something and laughing. What surprised Nabiki was the boy that was sitting there also obviously having a good time. It was Ryoga of all people and he wasn't even trying to attack Ranma or anything.

Nabiki couldn't help from cringing when Ranma looked up and noticing, glaring at her. If looks could kill, all of Nabiki's great, great, great, great grandchildren would be dead.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma growled, standing before the group of people, "I swear if you even try anything Nabiki I won't hold back. I won't allow you or the others to hurt my friends or family."

"What's going on?" the older woman asked, her confusion growing though she looked agriliy at Nabiki.

"Ranma, I don't want to hurt you and I haven't told anyone where I was going. I…I just want to talk, nothing more." Nabiki said sadly. She noticed Ranma loosen up a little but she still watched with mistrust.

"I won't let you hurt Ranma ever again." The girl with the short red hair said menacingly. That was the girl that the pictures showed to be Will.

"I swear, I don't want to hurt anyone. I…I wanted to say how sorry I am for everything that happened and so is Kasumi. Ranma…I know she said some nasty things to her but after mom's shrine was destroyed, she snapped and lashed out with years of frustration. She didn't mean to hurt you and…I'm sorry I ever did." Nabiki said sadly.

"I don't know if I believe you, Nabiki." Ranma growled.

"She's telling the truth." A dark girl said softly.

"Are you sure, Taranee?" Will asked.

"Very sure, Will." Taranee said looking at Will strangely, as if telling Will something with her eyes.

"Okay." Ranma said, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"RANMA!" An enraged voice screamed from the door just as someone started pounding on the door, a voice Nabiki unfortunately knew too well. "I know you're in there with my whore sister! Get out here NOW!"

"Boy, you will do what's right!" Another voice demanded, "You will marry Akane and unite the schools!"

"Son, do the honorable thing and marry my little girl!" Another voice cried out just as the pounding on the door stopped and the sounds of struggling and a fight took there place.

"Kitchen destroyer stay away from Shampoo Airen!" Another voice said.

"Ranchan is coming home with me you hussy!" Yet another voice growled.

"Damn…all of them?" Ranma sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't tell them." Nabiki said, close to tears though she thanked whatever lucky stars that at least Happosai and the Kuno's hasn't showed up at least.

"Where is my beloved pigtail girl!" A pompous voice demanded.

"Oh Ranma darling, the black rose is her to claim her prize." An insane voice called.

"Is this for real?" Irma asked, looking toward the door in shock.

"SWEETO!" A voice cried out.

"ENOUGH!" Ranma screamed in outrage.

"R-Ranma?" Nabiki squeaked.

"Stay here, Nabiki." Ranma growled, walking to the door. "We can talk more after I deal with the trash."

"Not without me." Will said, taking Ranma's hand and walking with him.

"Us to." Irma said as the other girls followed.

"And me." Ryoga said, also moving to follow.

"Guys, I don't want any of you getting hurt." Ranma said, looking back at the others. "This isn't your fight."

"Yes it is, we are all family here and if someone messes with one of us they mess with all of us." A girl with long blonde hair said, smiling confidently.

"Thanks, Cornelia." Ranma said, "Thanks everyone."

"We're buds now, Ranma and friends stick up for each other, no matter what." Ryoga said with a grin.

"Thanks, Ryoga." Ranma said. "Will, I have an idea. I don't want the apartment getting totaled so can you open a portal just inside the door and send us somewhere that we will have plenty of room to fight.

"I don't know." Will said, looking questingly at Nabiki then shrugged before holding up a glowing jewel that shot out a pinkish blast of light creating a blue disk floating just inside the door. It looked like it took a lot to do that if Will's tired look was any indication.

"Thanks, Will." Ranma said, kissing Will's Cheek. "What do you say to inviting our guest in?"

"Lets." Will said with a smile.

"Let's show them not to mess with Witch." Irma said.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope everyone likes how this is going so far, I'm pretty sure most everyone can see whats going to happen in the next chapter. W.i.t.c.h. vs. NWC and maybe even add a dash of more elements coming to play. Please read and review.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	19. Chapter 19

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 19**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Will jumped into the portal just as Ranma did after opening up the door and a crowd of people burst in and fell right into Metamoor. They were all in a wide open space a pretty good distance from the city so no one should get hurt that shouldn't. The people that was standing before her though was going to get hurt and badly for all of the torture they put Ranma through.

"Boy, you will do the right thing and marry Akane!" Genma growled. Will had to shake her head, the descriptions she had of these people were excact…even down to the stupidity of most of them.

"I ain't going anywhere with you or that damned tomboy!" Ranma said.

"Don't call me names you pervert!" Akane screamed striking at Ranma with a mallet. The shocked look in Akane's face amused Will as the mallet was stopped and Will buried her fist in the spoiled brat's stomach causing her to buckle and fall to the ground gasping for breath.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY LITTLE GIRL!" Soun screamed. Will had to admit, that demon head thingy was actually kind of impressive and it probably would have scared Will if not for Ranma warning her about it.

"How dare you talk to my wife that way!" Ranma demanded jumping at Soun kicking him in the face and spinning around to deliver a second kick in Genma's face knocking both men to the ground.

"Foul sorcerer!" Tatewaki cried attacking with his wooden sword.

"Back off, Kuno!" Ryoga demanded punching Tatewaki hard in the face sending him flying.

"I won't let you hussies have my Ran-Chan!" Ukyo growled as she unslung the huge battle spatula strapped to her back.

"Who are you calling hussy you weirdo?" Cornelia demanded, clenching and unclenching fist. "First off, Ranma doesn't belong to anyone. Second, Ranma is married to our friend Will of his own free will…not a word Irma…We will protect them and their happiness from abusive trash like you."

"Airen is Shampoo's not little girl's. If little girl want to get in way then little girl is obstacle and obstacles are for killing." Shampoo growled brandishing a twin set of scimitars.

"Hasn't your momma ever told you not to play with fire?" Taranee smirked as she snapped her fingers causing two red hot sparks to fly to the swords and slowly starts turning them red as they grew hotter and hotter.

"OWWWWW!" Shampoo cried in pain as she threw the two curved swords to the ground and shook her hands for a second in pain as they cooled off, "You pay for that."

"SWEETO!" Happosai cried, bounding toward Irma and grabbing at her chest but a ball of water caught him and held him off the ground incased in it. He clutched at his throat fighting to say something or get free as air bubbles slipped from his mouth. After a few moments Irma released the little troll from the watery prison.

"You little hussies think you can take my Ranma Sama from the black Rose?" Kodachi laughed while spinning her ribbon.

"You really should watch where you're spinning that thing…a stray wind might catch it." Hay Lin said before calling up a gust of wind striking Kodachi and throwing her back.

"Enough of this!" Ukyo cried out as she lunged forward but vines grew from the ground and wrapped around Ukyo trapping her.

"Hold it!" Konatsu said appearing between Ukyo and Cornelia, "I won't let you hurt Ukyo."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, they are the ones attacking." Cornelia said, "I won't hesitate to protect my friends."

"Is Ranma really married?" Konatsu asked.

"Yes, he married our friend Will. His name is Ranma Vandom now." Cornelia said, watching Konatsu closely.

"So he is no longer a Saotome at all now?" Konatsu asked.

"He left the Saotome family for good, he wants nothing to do with them." Cornelia said, "He'a our friend…our family and we will fight for him just as he would fight for us."

"Ukyo…I'd do anything for you…I love you with my entire heart but I can not support you in this. Ranma chose, Ukyo…I'm sorry but it isn't right to try and tear them apart over something that should never have taken place anyways. Genma is the one to blame for your troubles and so is your own father. I really do love you but it's time to stop this. Do you want a childhood friend or an enemy who could kill you with ease?"

"B-But he's mine…He's my Ran…" Ukyo said, breaking down crying as her fingers slowly let lose of the spatula as the vines let go of her. Ukyo dropped into Konatsu's arms as he held her as she cried.

"Shampoo no care what foolish male think…Airen is Amazon property." Shampoo said, taking up a stance across from Taranee.

"Guardians, surrender!" A group of large men called out as they surrounded the group along with a serpent like man.

"More friends?" Akane choked out as she climbed back to her feet, "I'll beat all of them."

"Will…I think it's time for a quick change…" Ranma called as he fought the two fathers.

"Right." Will said holding up the Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!"

A flash of light and five tear shaped orbs of power shot out to each of the guardians surrounding them in a cocoon of power for a few moments then released the five of them in guardian form.

"Stop using cheap tricks!" Akane screamed trying to attack Will who dodged her attack and fell right into a punch from one of Cedric's men.

Ranma quickly knocked both Genma and Soun out and jumped towards Will and helped fight off Akane and the men surrounding them but noticed that the others were all having the same kind of trouble. The Heart of Cassidy started glowing and then another light started glowing from Ranma's pocket. Pulling out the pendant from Frost Ranma looked at the two until the pendant pulled itself to the Heart and sank into it. A bright flash of light exploded and sent out six orbs of power, one to Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and…Ranma.

When the new cocoons of power faded away each of the girls uniforms changed to resemble robes more, there wings changed from small fairy like wings to large feathery wings, a stripe on each cheek the color of their element and their symbol on their forhead. Ranma, like the other girls changed as well though her uniform looked more like a cross between Will's and Cassidy's.

"What the?" Ranma asked shocked looking at herself.

"Are you okay?" Will asked softly after hurrying over to Ranma's side.

"It doesn't matter what form you take, you will all die here today." Cedric hissed.

"I don't think so." Taranee smirked throwing her hands out. A large blast of fire bigger than anything Taranee was ever able to produce fired from her hands and took the form of a dragon and burned through a great number of guards quickly, cutting Cedric's forces more than half.

"Wow." Irma said, pretty much covering the guardian and Ranma's reaction with that one word.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Hi all, hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm not very good with fight scenes or anything like that. So, how does everyone like the guardian's powered up forms? Basically Will uses the Heart of Candracar to change them into the normal guardians. For the time being when they are in enough trouble Ranma can use the Heart of Cassidy to enhance their powers which also changes their form and Ranma's as well but since the Heart of Cassidy doesn't have much power it won't last long when used and it can't be used constantly without recharging. If The Heart of Cassidy is used by itself it just acts as the Heart of Candracar though since that is basically what it is. Sorry if that sounds confusing.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	20. Chapter 20

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 20**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Cedric smirked, it didn't matter that the foolish guardians took on new forms. Sure, he had to admit it made them cuter, especially the fire guardian who he refused to admit he had come to like when they had her prisoner awhile back. His loyalty laid with his Prince and Cedric refused to let his emotions rule. He had to remain icy as his Prince did, and commanded Cedric do as well. Emotions made one weak and the emotions Cedric felt for the guardian would finally end this day when he killed them all…including Taranee…

"It doesn't matter what form you take, you will all die here today." Cedric hissed.

"I don't think so." The fire guardian smirked throwing her hands out. A large blast of fire shot from the girl's hands and took on the likeness of the dragon which devoured more than half of his troops. This was not a good development.

"Wow." The water guardian breathed in awe.

"Wh-What was that?" the strange, snotty girl asked with terror in her voice.

"Akane, get the others out of here now!" the newest guardian ordered.

"Don't order me around you pervert!" the snotty girl growled. Cedric guessed the little brat's name was Akane. "I am a martial artist and I'm not afraid of all of these cheap tricks like the horror movie reject!"

Horror movie reject? Surely the stupid girl wasn't talking about him. No one as weak as her could be that stupid…could they?

"DAMN IT!" Ranma screamed in outrage, power surrounding her as her hair whipped violently about as a dragon formed around her, half water and half energy. The dragon seemed to sense the guardian's anger because it lashed out at Akane and threw her back as the dragon vanished after completing it's task. "Get them out of here NOW!"

"P-Pigtailed goddess?" a stupid boy with a wooden stick asked in shock looking at the red haired guardian. What the heck was a pigtail…And could she really be a goddess? It would explain the changes in the guardians.

"SHUT UP KUNO!" Ranma screamed lashing his hand out, a strong blast of energy striking the seemingly deranged boy throwing him back into a black haired girl who seemed to radiate an aura of insanity.

"Calm down, Ranma." Will said softly taking Ranma's hand and squeezing it. "It's okay."

"Enough of this sentimental garbage…Kill them all." Cedric ordered, "The one to bring me the heart will be greatly rewarded."

Cedric watched as the few remaining troops looked up at Cedric then at the guardians then back at Cedric. Almost as one they threw their weapons down to the ground and shook their heads.

"Screw this." One of the guards said.

"If you want them dead so much, you do it." Another guard said as they all started walking away.

"THIS IS TREASON!" Cedric screamed at the retreating guards.

"No, it's us wanting to live." Another guard said.

Cedric watched in shock as the soldiers all filed off then turned to the guardians who radiated pure power now. He didn't stand a chance at the moment against these people, not without some support which just left him alone. Growling, Cedric was forced to take the only option.

"This isn't the end of this, guardians!" Cedric hissed before slithering off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will caught Ranma as she collapsed, supporting her as they both slowly slid to the ground. She felt the power as it left herself and saw it leave the others as well and return to the Heart of Cassidy before it spilt from the pendant they got from Frost.

"Are you okay?" Will asked Ranma who was now back to being normal while the others and Will was still in their normal guardian forms.

"Yeah…just really tired." Ranma said.

"Get away from Shampoo's Airen!" Shampoo ordered as she stomped over toward Ranma and Will.

"Are you stupid or are you missing a few brain cells?" Irma asked Shampoo who growled.

"How dare you insult Amazon?" Shampoo demanded.

"Did you not see any of this?" Ukyo cried out, "They could easily kill any of us!"

"Spatula girl is just coward." Shampoo said nervously, "Shampoo is Amazon and Amazon no afraid of anything."

"You really are the guardians?" Happosai asked in awe, not moving to glomp any of them, just staring is surprise at the girls and Ranma.

"What do you know you old freak?" Ranma demanded as she fought her way to her feet.

"Plenty my boy, I knew the previous guardians. Such a waste of life…Nerissa…Cassidy…" Happosai said sadly. "The Heart of Candracar can do many things from removing curses to healing people if used right. It also has its darker side…a much more destructive side which Nerissa once wanted to take advantage of."

"Are we going to believe some Yoda reject?" Irma asked in surprise.

"It's all true, I knew Yan Lin too…such a feisty one she was in the day. Yet the only one to do what was needed after what happened to Cassidy." Happosaid sighed, "I miss the poor girl."

"You miss glomping her you mean." Ranma snorted.

"I-Impossible…Airen can't be warrior from Candracar…Airen can't be." Shampoo cried out.

"It's true Shampoo." Happosai said, "And you know what that means. You have to give up your claim on Ranma due to law. In fact if I'm not mistaken, when Ranma defeated Saffron the council voided both kisses in fear of retaliation from the god slayer."

"Busted sugar." Ukyo sniffed.

"But Airen belong to Shampoo…to Amazons…" Shampoo said softly.

"We lost, Shampoo." Ukyo said as Konatsu stood by her side. "Ranma chose and he didn't choose one of us. I for one am going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm giving up and I advise you to do the same."

"Ukyo?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Please don't, Ranma. Just don't." Ukyo said painfully. "I just want to go home."

"I can open a portal back to Japan from here I think." Will said, "Will you take the others back and drop them off before they wake up?"

"Sure." Ukyo said.

"Thank you." Will said holding up the heart and opening a portal. Hay Lin called up a gust of wind and threw Genma, Soun, Akane, Tatewaki, and Kodachi through the portal.

"You better take care of him." Ukyo said as she grabbed Shampoo's hand and dragged the Amazon without much struggling through the portal while being followed by Konatsu.

"I will, I promise." Will whispered.

"Goodbye, Ucchan." Ranma whispered.

"What about you?" Irma asked while glaring at Happosai.

"Don't think I'm letting you get away with causing any trouble." Ryoga said while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry about it, I won't be causing any trouble." Happosai said, "Too many interesting things happening for me to just leave though. Besides, I can help teach you some new techniques boy that doesn't rely on your depression chi. Plus, I might be able to teach the keeper here what I learned from Nerissa before she…before it happened. Maybe she can even cure Ryoga here of his directional curse…shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." Ranma warned as Will nodded and closed the portal to Japan.

"You aren't staying with us though, I don't want you living under the same roof as Will or her mother. Got it?" Ranma growled.

"I can provide for myself, don't worry my boy." Happosai said. Will wasn't sure but she could almost hear pride in the old man's voice as if he was proud of Ranma.

"Let's get back, after all we have a birthday party to continue." Irma said happily.

Will fought the urge to groan, she really didn't want the party but it touched her that they did this for her. It made her feel loved and happy, it showed that they really cared about her. She changed them back to normal then walked through the portal home hand in hand with Ranma and stopped in horror as she found Cologne still there and was holding her mother and Nabiki hostage.

"You will come with me, boy or I will kill them. You belong to the amazons and will learn to respect me." Cologne ordered. She started to say more but Ranma vanished momentarily and reappeared holding Colgne high into the air by the old woman's neck with her staff broken on the floor.

"How dare you threaten my family you old bat?" Ranma demanded, slammig the woman into a wall. Will winced, she wasn't sure if she heard bones cracking or wood breaking but seeing the trickle of blood seeping from the old woman's mouth Will was sure it was the former.

"H-How…you…you are just…a worthless m-male?" Cologne gasped.

"This worthless male vows to destroy your entire village if I ever see you again." Ranma snarled, "If any of my family sees you or any Amazon I will wipe everything Amazon of the face of the earth. I swear I won't leave anything Amazon…or anyone. If any of my friends or family are hurt in the slightest I will hunt you down and make you suffer." Ranma slammed the woman into the wall again while squeezing her neck tighter.

"I…I p-pro-promise not…not to c-come b-back." Cologne gasped while clawing helplessly at her throat. Ranma dropped the old woman and kicked her through the portal hard.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked, fear and worry evident in her voice.

"We're fine, thank you." Nabiki said as Will closed the portal and hurried over to hug her mom. Relief that she was okay and happy that the whole Nerima confrontation was over with though she had a nagging thought that it may have been far from over.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi all, first of all I want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday.

Hope everyone is enjoying everything so far but I'd like to get a little feedback on a few things hopefully. First off, here's a list of possible pairings that may or may not happen.

Will/Ranma (Did happen and they aren't splitting up.)

Ryoga/Irma

Cedric/Taranee

Cornelia/Caleb

Hay Lin/Eric

Hay Lin/Ryoga

Susan/Dean Collins

Elyon/Caleb

Second, how did everyone like Guardians' powered up forms? And lastly, should Nodoka be brought into the story as more of a main character? Maybe reconcile with Ranma?

Thanks for reading everyone.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	21. Chapter 21

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 21**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Ranma snuggled closer to Will, pulling her close as they lay in bed talking about the evenings happenings. Since Ryoga was staying for a few days he now had the couch and Ranma was going to take the floor but Will wouldn't let Ranma do that. Instead she insisted Ranma sleep with her though in female form since its how they slept on Metamoor. Susan said that it would be al right since Ranma was a girl at the time but it was easy to tell that Susan wasn't to thrilled with the idea.

"I still can't believe they did that." Will sighed.

"I thought it was pretty sweet, I loved the frog theme they had going." Ranma said.

"That was nice, Ranma but I meant those people from Nerima." Will said, "They acted like they owned you."

"It's okay, Will. I don't care about them. I'm with you and that is what I care about." Ranma said, "Though I have to admit Nabiki surprised me."

"From your stories she surprised me to." Will said, "She said she wanted to talk more before she left for the hotel she said she was staying at."

"As long as she doesn't pull anything I guess it couldn't hurt." Ranma said, "How did you like your party though, Will and be honest." Ranma said kissing the back of Will's head.

"I loved it Ranma, I don't like parties like that much anymore but I loved this one." Will said. It was so easy for Ranma to hear the happiness in Will's voice. "A part of me still worried that they hate me…But if they did why go through all of the trouble that they did. It's been great since we've been back. It feels good to be back with mom and know that she loves me."

"Your mother is great, Will. You're both lucky to have each other and I'm lucky to have you." Ranma said.

"And I'm lucky to have you." Will said, "As much as it hurt me, Ranma, I wouldn't trade what happened with them for anything. If it didn't happen I would never have met you."

"I wouldn't trade anything for you either Will." Ranma said, hugging Will to herself. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ranma." Will said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nodoka looked at the missing persons page that she printed off of the internet that she had found while looking for Ranma. It was for a red haired girl that looked a lot like the one that Ranma had ran off with and if it was maybe Nodoka could find some kind of clues in Heatherfield where the girl came from.

"Would you like anything, Ma'am?" a flight attendant asked drawing Nodoka from her thoughts.

"No, I'm all right." Nodoka said, smiling a little. "Thank you."

Nodoka watched as the woman walked away and shook her head while looking down at herself. She no longer wore a kimono like she normaly did. She now wore a simple pair of jeans and a green shirt and a black leather jacket over it. She no longer tried to be the proper woman that her family and Genma had forced her to be. She no longer cared about nor put honor above everything else, especially the love that she felt for her child. If only she chose love instead of pride and honor then maybe she would have had a relationship with her child and not be nothing more than a stranger to Ranma.

Nodoka was determined to make things right, she wanted a relationship with Ranma but wouldn't blame him if he refused. She was going to apologize for everything and at least let Ranma know her true feelings, not the mask of the cold hearted bitch she had hid behind for so long.

"Please…please let Ranma be there." Nodoka sighed quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nabiki was relieved as she laid back into the not so comfortable hotel bed. What was the thing even made out of, rocks? It really didn't matter how comfortable it was, what mattered was that Ranma didn't immediately turn her away. In fact she was allowed to stay and help celebrate Ranma's wife's birthday.

Nabiki couldn't help but smiling at the thought of Will, the girl had such a positive effect on Ranma and Nabiki was happy that they found happiness with each other. They had made her promise not to tell anyone about what little Nabiki had seen but after everything she had seen in Nerima the whole portal thing didn't even bother Nabiki and she readily agreed to keep the secret.

Could she make money off a secret like this? Probaly tons of money but for some reason she didn't think it was worth it. Nabiki laughed a little at that thought, money wasn't worth it? Then what was worthwhile to Nabiki?

Ranma? It couldn't be that she actually loved the dumb jerk could it? After all Ranma wasn't even really that smart was he and that was one of the biggest things Nabiki looked for in a guy. She wanted a guy smart enough to keep up with her didn't she? Not some dumb jock…with a heart of gold not to mention a killer body?

"Stupid bed…" Nabiki mumbled as she turned over trying to get comfortable. She couldn't think of Ranma that way he was married. She should be thinking of him more like a brother since he was like one to her. A brother she hurt time and time again. It wouldn't be a surprise to Nabiki if he refused to speak to her ever again.

"Idiot…" Nabiki hissed to herself as she turned again .

Would she keep their secrets? Yes…She would.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi everyone, hope everyone likes what is happening so far. Sorry I haven't been replying to reviews much lately but it has been kind of hard just trying to keep up with this story so far but from now on I'm going to make sure I answer any review, PM or e-mail I get within a day or two of receiving it.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	22. Chapter 22

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 22**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

A big thanks to Cyclone One who pointed out a lot of errors in previous chapters that I finally finished going back and fixing.

"You are pathetic Cedric." Phobos hissed as he glared at the large snake like man. "You had the perfect chance to get me the heart and not only did you fail but you let half of the troops that were with you to be killed and the other half rebel. Your imcompotence is staggering."

"My lord, the guardians have gained new, more powerful forms." Cedric said, "I wasn't prepared for it, I'm sorry my prince."

"Nothing must interfere with the coronation, Cedric. NOTHING!" Phobos shouted as he threw a wave of lightning throwing Cedric back and to the ground.

"Of c-course my lord." Cedric gasped in pain as he struggled to climb to his feet.

"Leave now Cedric, I wish to be alone." Phobos snarled causing Cedric to hurry out of the room.

Cedric changed into his human form and limped down the hallway of the castle deciding he wanted to get out and get some fresh air. In a way he was growing even more tired of Phobos as the prince turned more and more cruel, even to Cedric himself who was once one of Phobos's best friends. In fact Cedric idealized the prince trying to be like him but it was becoming more and more uncomfortable for Cedric as hatred and coldness grew more and more in the prince's heart daily.

Before Cedric would do anything for the Prince without question as he felt was his duty as not only the commander of the Prince's forces but also the Price's best friend. Meeting a certain girl though changed all of that as his heart went out to her when they captured her but every cry of pain from the girl tore at his heart. The cries of the girl as she denied her friends turning against her from the visions Cedric showed hurt Cedric very much and he almost stopped it to comfort her but he was ordered to continue and a very small part of him wanted to finish in hopes the girl would join them and be with Cedric.

The fire guardian was so beautiful that she constantly haunted his thoughts but that wasn't the only reason he liked her. She was so full of fire and determination and held such a great spark of intelligence but she was so modest about it all. The girl was so shy which boggled Cedric, he was certain that she would be outgoing and one of the most popular girls in her world.

Leaving the castle Cedric took on a human form but it wasn't his normal one, it was the one he wore when he traveled to earth lately to learn more about Taranee. It was something that Phobos knew nothing about because if he did the Prince probably would have ordered the death or capture of Taranee's family and that was one thing Cedric just could not do.

Now though, Cedric was debating on what to do. Should he kill the girl's family and attack the guardians where they live or should he leave Prince Phobos and join them so he could be closer to Taranee? For once in his life, Cedric wasn't sure what or where to do or go. He had two choices, honor or love…it was a decision like none other he had to face and it was by far the most difficult.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cologne groaned as she woke up, she hurt more than she did in a very long time and she couldn't believe who had caused it. She had lost everything and it was all his fault. If he had just gave in and came along quietly like he should have as the property of the Amazons he was none of this would have happened. Now though she didn't even have a tribe to return to since they had decreed that if she didn't abandon her quest for Ranma she would be exiled. Surely they would hear of this and she would probably be executed on sight upon stepping foot on Amazon lands.

Slowly making her way over to a large fallen tree branch she picked it up and inspected it. It was just a little longer than her normal staff but it was also lighter. It seemed to be stronger to than her old staff so she leaned on it and decided to make use of it as she made her way to the buildings that she could see in the distance. It wasn't long until there were a group of large men surrounding her.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked.

"What is it your business male?" Cologne growled just as the men lifted there weapons and got into fighting stances for the unarmed men.

"Rebel, you will surrender or we will kill you." Another man said.

"You can try." Cologne smirked, readying her staff as they charged at her. She was able to defeat three of the men before her injuries got the better of her and she was knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi everyone, hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Cologne is captured by Phobos now but what will he do with her?

For the most part I won't be answering reviews here in the chapter, I'll be using the review reply link so I'm sorry I won't be able to reply to unsigned reviews for the most part. However, some of them I may reply a little to here in the chapters but it won't happen often since I don't want to lose my account.

One unsigned review though from a witchfan girl asked if Phobos was going to paired with anyone. There may be someone I pair him with but it won't be a guardian. I am planning a small story after I finish this one with a (I know I'm going to get killed over this but I've read a few of this pairing that I liked) Will/Phobos pairing. Thanks witchfan girl.

Well, anyways, thanks everyone for your reviews. I'll be sure to reply to any signed reviews I get with the review reply link within a day or two.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	23. Chapter 23

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 23**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

It was early morning Cedric realized as he walked down the near empty streets of Heatherfield. It looked like it was going to be a nice day which brought a small smile to his lips. He was hoping to see Taranee but he wasn't too sure what to do if he did. She was seeing that Nigel boy but Cedric could easily remove that little obstacle from his path but what would that accomplish? Making Taranee hate him even more? It wasn't a if the girl hated him enough as it was.

There was another alternative to the Nigel problem though, the two had been having problems lately and a large part of it was caused by Taranee's mother. The woman was a judge who hated Nigel with a passion. Nigel was caught along with his friends breaking into the muesem and was blamed for the damage Cedric himself had caused along with Vathek.

Speaking of Vathek, Cedric couldn't really blame the man for leaving and joining the rebels. Of course Cedric was furious when Vathek defected but after all this time to think and as Cedric's own feeling grew he came to understand why Vathek did it. Of course he would never admit it for fear of Phobos finding out but if Cedric himself left Phobos's army then…Actually he had no idea. It wasn't like the rebels would welcome him with open arms. Not after everything that he had done anyways.

Sighing, cedric kept moving while staying deep in thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma sat on the floor next to Will as Ryoga and Happosai who had just shown up after breakfast sat across from them. The little trouble maker was there to try and instruct Will on how to remove curses with the Heart and so far he seemed serious and was making sense which actually worried Ranma for some reason.

"Concentrate harder." Happosai said as Will squinted, her face full of concentration as the Heart floated just above the palm of her hand. "You should be able to see Ryoga's life force."

"I do…I think." Will said, breathing heavily as she expended more energy than she was used to. "It's greenish blue but…there's two black areas in it."

"Good. Those would be his curses. One Jusenkyo and the other his directional curse. Concentrate on one at a time. We might only be able to do one now until you build back up your strength. Concentrate on the blackness, pull it out away from the rest of Ryoga." Happosai instructed.

"Are you sure about this?" Ryoga asked nervously.

"Don't be such a wimp, boy. You won't feel a thing." Happosai said. Ranma shook his head as he watched. He could actually see it a little but he wasn't sure why he could never see the blackness in his aura before.

"I…I think I have it." Will said, her voice growing more exhausted and weary as the heart grew brighter.

"Good, now concentrate on the heart…send it's power into the darkness and destroy it." Happosai said.

Ranma watched as the smaller of the two black spots moved away from Ryoga then as a blast of power from the heart washed over the spot. For several seconds the pink and black struggled but the pink finally won and washed over the dark destroying it. Will dropped her hand and collapsed against Ranma breathing heavily. Ranma kissed the top of her head and held her closely.

"You okay?" Ranma asked softly.

"Y-Yeah…that just took a l-lot out of m-me." Will gasped.

"So how are you feeling boy?" Happosai asked.

"Strange…I don't feel the heaviness that I usually feel." Ryoga said. Happosai picked up a glass of water sitting next to him and dumped it on Ryoga. Ryoga disappeared in his clothes startling Will for a second until a small black piglet peaked out of the pile, glaring at Happosai.

"I guess Will cured you of your directional curse boy. My guess is that it's going to take a lot more power to remove the Jusenkyo curse though." Happosai said, then picked up another glass of water and dumped it on Ranma changing him into her. "I think a reward is in order. SWEETO!"

Ranma stood just as Happosai was jumping and kicked him before he could grab at her sending the little pervert crashing through Will's window and flying across the sky.

"My window!" Will cried out in surprise, "Mom is going to kil me."

"I'm sorry Will, I'll fix it don't worry." Ranma said as she sat back down next to Will as Ryoga sat there looking a little irritated.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So let me get this straight…You were going to kill the guardian leader's mother and the keeper herself to capture this Ranma who you claim is your property." Phobos asked as he stared at the old woman in front of him who was heavily shackled in chains. "And you defeated several of my troops even though you are severely wounded. Why are you so interested in this boy?"

"I was dishonored by him many times and I have to bring him back to the tribe to prove I am still worthy of being an elder." Cologne said slowly as she looked up at this man. His power was great, maybe even greater than the boys but if the legends were true then she didn't want to anger him. In her villages history there were stories of the guardians and also of the ruthlessness of Prince Phobos. If this was truly Prince Phobos then she would have to tread lightly.

"I think perhaps we can help each other out." Phobos said with a menacing smirk on his face, "You give me the guardian's head and I'll give you the boy."

"Why should I…once the elders find out about what happened I'll be a dead woman walking." Cologne said knowing it was true.

"Then stay here with me. Prove yourself to me and I'll make you one of my commanding officers. I'll even make you young again and give you power to fight the guardians. Destroy them and I'll give you anything you desire." Phobos said.

"You…You can really give me back my youth?" Cologne asked in shock. Phobos waved his hand and her shackles unlocked and fell away from her to the ground. Another wave of his hand made Cologne dizzy for a few moments but when she regained her equilibrium she felt…off. With yet another wave of his hand a full length mirror appeared before her. She was no longer the shrunken old woman but a tall, beautiful woman with dark purple hair and crimson eyes.

"Satisfied?" Phobos asked, a smile on his face as he studied the woman before him.

"Very much…When do I start?" Cologne asked, a malicious grin on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** A newly youthened Cologne who is willing to work for Phobos with threethousand years of Amazon history and three hundred years of experience behind her. Cedric is either going to either have a lot of help fighting the guardians or one dangerous enemy if he turns on Phobos. Thanks everyone for your kind words and I hope that you are enjoying this story so far.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	24. Chapter 24

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 24**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Ranma still wasn't too sure about leaving Will home alone but he was also confident that she could take care of herself if need be. She was tired after curing Ryoga of his directional curse and wanted to take a nap and since they had called off the practice session Will had talked Ranma into getting out for a bit and stretching his legs and getting some fresh air. Ranma did have to admit, it felt great to be out in the open while able to relax and since Nabiki had called and wanted to meet later that evening Ranma was intent on taking this time to do just that. Relax.

As he walked he noticed all the different people heading to one place or another, some walking a slow, leisurely pace while others seemed to be in such a hurry they didn't even stop to apologize. The big difference than back in Nerima and deffinately something that Metamoor never had was this heavy traffic. It was actually horrible in some spots.

Feeling a presence that felt familiar for some reason Ranma looked up and noticed a guy about his age with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a thin wiry build and look that told very loudly that he wasn't a martial artist but his walk and movements seemed to contradict that to an extreme point. What bothered Ranma the most the was his expression, it was something Ranma was familiar with all to well. He looked so lonely and troubled as he walked slowly not paying much attention to his surroundings as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Girl problems?" Ranma asked as he walked up to the guy with a small smile on his face.

"Wha…" the guy asks, looking up and steps back a little in shock.

"Sorry, you looked so lost there for a second." Ranma said, "I was wondering if problems with a certain girl may be causing it."

"How did you know?" the guy asked, looking at Ranma piercingly.

"Because I've had tons of them, I'm not really an expert or anything but sometimes it helps to talk about it." Ranma said with a smile, "Who knows, maybe I can even help you."

"Who knows?" the guy said with a smirk, "Maybe you can…my name is…Dreck."

"Come on, let's head over to the park and talk there." Ranma said as he motioned in that direction with his head, "A lot less people and a lot more quiet."

"Okay, lead the way." Dreck said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cedric wanted to bang his head against the wall, where the hell did he come up with a name like Dreck at? And why was he going to talk with the guy who had become just a big nuisance as the guardians themselves and an even bigger nuisance than the rebel leader. Cedric followed Ranma though as they walked into the park and stopped at the picnic area and sat down across from one another at one of the picnic tables.

"So, what's up?" Ranma asked.

"Well…" Cedric began, shaking his head as he wasn't even sure what was possessing him to talk with this nuisance about this. "I like this girl but…it's almost like we are worlds apart or something…I know that I've hurt this girl before under orders to but in a way…I did it because I wanted her to stay with me."

"Hurting someone for no reason is wrong but it sounds like you realize that but…how did someone order you to do it?" Ranma asked.

"I…I swore my loyalty to serve a family and have done so faithfully for a long time until I met this girl. Since then I haven't been able to truly banish her from my thoughts. And yes I do know its wrong but…in this case the ones with the might makes up what is right and the person I was…am sworn to is very strong…very powerful." Cedric said which was very true. If Phobos knew about this Cedric had no doubts as to what would happen.

"Sounds like the idiot Kunos…" Ranma said, "It was a family I knew that used their money and contacts to do whatever they wanted and never got in any trouble. If I was you I'd leave that place, no oaths or promises should ever make you hurt or pick on those weaker than you. Those with power should defend those weaker than themselves. That doesn't mean you let people walk over you though, far from it."

"I do regret what I did to her but…I doubt she would ever forgive me." Cedric sighed. How could she forgive him? All the pain and suffereing he had caused in the name of a tyrant who usurped his power. She had no reasons to trust him much less forgive him.

"If I was you, I'd leave this person you promised to serve because no oaths or promises is worth torturing others. Then…I think I would tell this girl everything, the whole truth. Tell her how you feel and beg her for her forgiveness." Ranma said.

"If I did leave…I'd be in a lot of danger and I'd be putting her in a lot of danger too." Cedric said realizing how true it was. Phobos was very powerful and if he found out where Taranee's family lived and got soldiers here on earth then they could kill Taranee and her family while they slept.

"Maybe you should leave that up to her…Who knows, maybe she feels the same way about you and maybe she can take care of herself while at the same time help you." Ranma said.

"Maybe…" Cedric said, actually thinking seriously about what was said. He didn't really care a whole lot at the moment about the protecting part unless it was protecting Taranee and her family. What he did care about was maybe leaving Phobos and telling Taranee, at least some of it and see what happens. Either way, he didn't want to face Taranee in battle again. He didn't think his heart could take the worrying between Taranee's safety and wanting to please Phobos by killing them all at the same time. What was more important? Love to Taranee or loyalty to Phobos?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hope everyone liked this chapter. I actually had this chapter finished yesterday but when I went to update my the story after uploading the chapter it gave me an error. I tried a couple times and it kept giving me errors so I waited awhile but when I came back and tried to add the chapter to the story it said the site was in maintenance which I thought was supposed to be tonight so sorry about that. I know I promised to have a new chapter up last night to several people but the maintenance started a lot earlier than I thought it was.

To a witchfan girl: Thanks. This story is taking a lot longer than I originally planned as I keep adding more and more stuff but I should be done with this part soon and I will start the story on the six months in Metamoor and the Phobos/Will story I'm also planning. Things are bound to get interesting soon with everything that is happening.

I haven't abandoned my Ranma stories, I really do plan on continuing them but besides A New Guardian which I will be adding more to soon, the rest of my Ranma stories will be on temporary hold. For some reason its just been so hard for me to write Ranma centered stories lately as I've gotten into W.i.t.c.h. stories which actually comes pretty easily to me. I'm really sorry about that but I'm not abandoning them...just taking a small vacation from them.

Thanks everyone for your reviews, comments and support. Happy New Year.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	25. Chapter 25

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 25**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Nabiki waited nervously all day not eating or leaving the small hotel room that she was staying at until it got close to evening then she took a shower and dressed and left to go to Ranma's new home. She had to admit that she was actually a little jealous of Will but Nabiki wasn't going to let that get into the way of hopefully becoming friends with them.

It really interested her what little she had seen Will do, things that couldn't be a martial arts technique and that jewel sure wasn't some piece of ultra advanced technology…was it? But if it wasn't those things then that meant that it had to be magic and Nabiki knew one thing and that was that magic really did exist or how else would you explain Jusenkyo and everything else that had happened during Ranma's time in Nerima.

She started to go to the building when she heard a scuffle close by and decided to go and check it out. She was shocked when what looked like Nodoka and a girl that resembled Shampoo was fighting. The girl ended up pulling Nodoka through one of those blue things that Will had created. It took Nabiki a few seconds to decide what to do but she ended up rushing to Will's and started banging on the door until she was let in.

"Nabiki, what is the matter with you?" Ranma asked as he shut the door behind Nabiki.

"It's Nodoka, Ranma, I think I seen her being kidnapped by some girl that looked like Shampoo. They Went through one of those things Will made." Nabiki cried.

"A portal?" Will asked as she joined Ranma at the door with Nabiki.

"Yeah, I don't know who it was though. She looked so much like Shampoo but it wasn't her." Nabiki said.

"What does it matter anyways?" Ranma asked though there was a look of worry in his eyes. "If she was stupid enough to come here and cause trouble then its her fault she was kidnapped."

"What if it was Phobos?" Will asked, worried for the woman she didn't know.

Nabiki couldn't believe she was hearing this though. She knew Ranma was upset with her but this? She always thought Ranma would help anyone no matter how badly they had treated him. She sighed to herself as she realized that most anybody would snap and act like this for putting up with a lot of crap and Ranma had more than enough for one thousand people in just the short while he was at the Tendo Dojo.

"Ranma, she's still your mother…even if she wasn't do you really want to let Phobos have her. He'll torture her thinking he can get to you through her." Will said.

"I…I guess your right, Will." Ranma said. "When and where did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago not far from here." Nabiki said.

"If we go now we may be able to get reach them before they get to the castle." Ranma said.

"Let me leave a note for mom to talk to the other girls." Will said hurrying off into the kitchen to write a note and put it on the fridge.

"Nabiki, we need you to show us to the portal then we want you to go back to where you were staying or come back here." Ranma said.

"Come back here." Will said as she came back, "Stay with my mom and Ryoga when they get back. In fact, tell Ryoga to review with the girls what Ranma taught them and ask him to help them out with it if we aren't back by morning."

"O-Okay." Nabiki nodded in shock. Will was actually trusting her to come back here and stay with Susan and Ryoga. She led them quickly to where the portal was and when they got close to it the jewel Will was carrying glowed and the portal opened again.

"Lets go." Will said.

"Be careful, please." Nabiki said.

"We will." Ranma said with a smile before Will and him jumped through the portal, it closing behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you doing this?" Nodoka demanded, scared as she surveyed her new surroundings. She was surrounded by a group of large men which seemed to be led by a girl that reminded her of the amazon girl. "Wh-who are you?"

"Why Nodoka dear, I'm shocked that you'd forget me so easily. My name is Cologne, ex-amazon elder and I'll be your son and your executioner tonight." Cologne laughed, "You both will pay for the hell I've been through thanks to his stubbornness. Then I'll claim my place as this lands queen."

"Y-you can't be Cologne." Nodoka gasped.

"Well, I am so get used to it." Cologne said with a sneer.

"But Cologne…she's…she's an old ghoul." Nodoka said in confusion causing Cologne to fall painfully on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates the last few days and sorry for how short this one is. I spent the last couple of days either with my daughter or helping Brit on a paper that was due today. (Why was there even school today if all the other government offices was closed, it's not fair!) The next update will be longer also as I'm going to try and make the rest of the chapters a lot longer than most of them have been so I might only be able to release them every couple of days also.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	26. Chapter 26

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 26**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Cedric wondered the streets after his long talk with Ranma. Ranma had completely stumped Cedric in so many ways. How could a warrior as strong and proud as Ranma even have a soft heart like the way the boy did. Shouldn't a warrior have a heart of ice and iron, a will unwilling to give so they wouldn't be distracted in battle? Yet this Ranma had such a large weakness as being that soft and yet Ranma had defeated not only Cedric himself on occasion but also numerous soldiers and Frost. How could one warrior who was so soft be so strong? Was it possible for Cedric to be the same way?

"Hi, are you lost?" a feminine speech asked, a shy quality could be heard through the familiar voice. Turning around to face the owner of the voice Cedric had to catch himself from giving himself away. There stood the girl who haunted Cedric's thoughts to the point of driving him insane, there stood Taranee Cook.

"Depends on how you mean lost." Cedric said with an amused smile.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Taranee asked. She looked so nervous yet she seemed to want to help. Taranee always wanted to help those in trouble Cedric realized. She also had a soft heart but that was one of the things that attracted Cedric to her in the first place as well as her strong resolve though she kept it buried deep within herself.

"Depends…would you like to have a bite with me?" Cedric asked, smiling.

"Wha…I don't even know you?" Taranee said stepping back a step causing Cedric to curse at his impulsivness.

"Well my name is Dreck and well, if we have a bite to eat and talk we can get to know each other a bit then and then we would know each other." Cedric said, deciding to roll with it since he already started though he was sure it was going to end up a huge mistake. "And besides, who better to learn about this city than from such a smart and beautiful young woman such as yourself."

"Forward much?" Taranee asked, frowning momentarily while she crossed her arms as it looked like she was thinking something over. At first nervousness seemed to flash on her face then sadness to an anger until she finally smiled. "Okay, but this isn't a real date, okay? And it has to be somewhere public."

"Of course dear lady." Cedric said with a smile, "May I inquire as to this goddess's name who will be accompanying me to dinner?"

"Taranee Cook." Taranee said, blushing a little. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"It's quite alright my dear." Cedric smiled, "Why don't you pick where to go since I'm new in town."

"I guess." Taranee said, a smile coming across her face. "How about the Silver Dragon?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryoga walked through the park with his hands in his pockets deep in thought. He was finally free of one of the things that had hanunted him since he was a child, he was finally free of his directional curse. It had caused him so much during his life including relationships with girls he liked such as Akari. He could now go back now and maybe try again but he just really couldn't bring himself to find a reason to try. She was rather harsh when she dumped him over that curse and while he couldn't really blame her in some ways, they way she dumped him had hurt. She had been vicious pointing out how unreliable he was, stating that he was next to useless and she was sick of it.

Of course now that left him free to see other girls but who would understand about the last curse he had and who would even accept it for that matter? He turned into a pig with the simple application of cold water and though he turned back with warm water that didn't erase the total weirdness of the whole situation. What girl would really want to be involved with something like that? He was sure that his only hope would be that Will would get strong enough soon to remove the Jusenkyo curse like she did his directional curse.

"Martin, leave me alone." Irma snapped from near Ryoga. Ryoga looked up to see Irma jump at a boy with a camera who turned around and took off from the angry looking girl. Irma sighed sadly, saying "What is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked causing Irma to jump a little.

"What?" Irma asked as she tried to avoid Ryoga's eyes.

"You asked what was wrong with you?" Ryoga said, confused as to what she meant.

"I didn't mean anything." Irma said while crossing her arms and glaring at Ryoga.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I only wanted to help." Ryoga said sighing in defeat. It seemed like he was gaining Ranma's old knack of making girls angry at him without even trying.

"I'm sorry." Irma said dropping her arms to her side, "I was only wondering why I can only attract a guy like Martin who constantly stalks me. What am I, ugly or something?"

"Far from that." Ryoga said quietly then started shaking his head and making warding gestures. "I…I mean…well…"

"You think I'm cute?" Irma asked, smiling mischiviously.

"N-No." Ryoga stammered then noticed Irma's hurt look then cursed himself. He decided might as well tell her the truth. "I…I think you are beautiful, Irma."

"Really?" Irma asked, blushing and sounding a little surprised. "So what else do you think about me?"

"W-Well…your really funny and nice…and really smart." Ryoga said nervously.

"You don't find my jokes annoying?" Irma asked surprised.

"I love your jokes." Ryoga said, "And I love your eyes, the way they dance with laughter when your planning something. The way the corner of you smirk just before pulling off a prank…S-sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Irma asked, blushing a little but smiling brightly.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Ryoga said, shuffling nervously.

"You didn't Ryoga but did you really mean that?" Irma asked, "If you did it was really sweet."

"I did." Ryoga said while smiling shyly.

"Then prove it." Irma said, smiling playfully. "Take me somewhere for dinner."

"A d-date?" Ryoga asked, his face burning as what was happening filtered into his brain. Did he want to go out with Irma? The answer was a deffinate yes but why would she even want to go out with him? "But why…you know about my curse, right?"

"So you turn into a pig, I turn into a fairy who fights evil from another world. No big diff, and besides, what girl would turn up a chance to go out on a date with a big, bad master martial artist hottie like you anyways?"

"Wha-what?" Ryoga asked, feeling like he was going to burst into flames at any moment.

"You heard me, so are we going or not?" Irma asked.

"S-Sure." Ryoga smiled, taking Irma's offered hand.

"Good, now that we have that settled, where to?" Irma asked.

"How about the Silver Dragon?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure." Irma laughed, "That way I can show off my hot new boyfriend."

"B-B-Boyfriend." Ryoga squeaked, almost fainting as Irma dragged him behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi everyone, looks like there may be a double date of sorts happening at the Silver Dragon. Plus Ranma and Will should be catching up to Cologne which will be coming up shortly.

To a witchfan girl: Thanks, Dragon Man 180 (Thanks so much) deserves a lot of credit for that chapter for giving me the idea for Ranma and Cedric talking. Thanks, I'm really glad that you have been enjoying this story and Chapter one of the first Will/Phobos story is posted. Its called The Power of Love (Anyone have a better name please tell me) it's a story I'm working on with a friend of mine. The six months on Metamoor should be coming soon as well though I'm not sure if I'm going to write that in chapters or just write one very long part for that story which that case will probably be a week or two for it after I finish this story.

Thanks everyone for your reviews, comments, help and support. Hope everyone enjoys this.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	27. Chapter 27

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 27**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

It didn't take long for Ranma and Will to find the trail for that Nodoka was taken down once they landed on Metamoor. The problem was that they seemed to be traveling pretty quickly and all ready had a head start against Ranma and Will.

Ranma wasn't too sure what to think about all this though, why was his mother even in Heatherfield to begin with? Did she come with the others and wanted to start trouble as well? That was one thing he wouldn't tolerate but even if that was the case he couldn't just leave her in Phobos's hands to be possibly used against him later on.

"Ranma, are you all right?" Will asked softly, seemingly sensing his confusion.

"I'm sorry, Will." Ranma sighed, shaking his head as he looked over at her while they walked down the road toward the castle. "I don't know what to think, if she's here to cause trouble…but why wasn't she with the others if she was?"

"Maybe she understands how much she hurt you and she changed." Will suggested, "Maybe she wants to work things out."

"I wish I could believe that." Ranma sighed, "I hate her so much, Will and yet…I love her…"

"She's your mother, Ranma." Will said as she took his hand and squeezed it gently, "Of course you love her and after the way she treated you its understandable that you have feelings of hate toward her. A mother is supposed to be there and protect her children, not support their abuse by everyone surrounding them."

Ranma knew Will was right and in a way that was exactly how he was feeling. He felt betrayed by her in some ways after finally meeting her and finding out his image of her was completely the opposite of what she was. Instead of the loving and supportive woman Ranma often dreamed about Nodoka never listened to him and seemed to care more about what some piece of paper said than his own well being. That was something that had hurt him a lot.

What if Will was right though and Nodoka wanted to make things better between them? Would Ranma believe and accept the woman back into his life? Could he for that matter? Nodoka had caused Ranma some of the worst pain in Nerima, despite none of it was as violent as most of the others. It was the rejection of his own mother that hurt the worse.

"Ranma, we aren't too far from the castle." Will said softly, "What if…what if they made it back?"

"Then I'll go in and get her." Ranma said, "I have too."

"We will go in, Ranma." Will said, squeezing his hand. "We are in this together."

"Thanks Will." Ranma said, squeezing her hand back as the castle came into sight. This was going to be very difficult to do but Ranma was intent on doing it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Frost was furious, Phobos had told him not to even bother returning to the castle until he retrieved the pendant that was loaned to him. It apparently was very important but Phobos had been sure that Frost would have been successful which he almost was. The only problem was that he never, in his wildest imagination, would have thought an attack like the one that robbed him of his pendant was even possible. Yet it was and it had defeated the supercharged Frost which landed him in the dilemma he was now.

A familiar scent stopped him though, the scent of the girl that he had once captured a long time ago, the fire guardian Taranee. It would be an easy task to capture her once again and use her to trade for the pendant. Another quick smell made him smile as he recognized another scent that was with her, Cedric. With Cedric there there was no way Frost would lose against the likes of one guardian.

An evil smile crossed his lips as he started following the scent towards some other strange, yet kind of good smelling foods. That was one thing he had learned about earth, they may have had strange foods but they were also some of the best foods that he had ever tasted. Maybe he could capture the girl and grab some of that food while he was at it. After all, he hasn't really eaten much lately and who could pass up a possibility like that.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi everyone, I know this is short and I'm really sorry. I had to study for a test and didn't have as much time as planned to work on this chapter or The New Guardian which will have a new chapter tomorrow night. Also, if Brit gives me back the next chapter of The Power of Love and okays it I'll post it as well. Thanks everyone.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	28. Chapter 28

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 28**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Taranee laughed at another of Irma's silly jokes as Ryouga and Irma was on a sort of impropatu double date with Dreck and herself. Taranee had only known this Dreck for a few short hours as they all sat around a table at the Silver Dragon. She was also well aware of the not so stealthy spying Hay Lin was doing. Of course Hay Lin came out earlier but she had said she wanted to give the love birds privacy as if they were getting any anyways.

It was kind of strange though, Taranee kept having conflicting emotions concerning Dreck. On one hand he was very nice looking, seemed very smart and gentlemanly as well as having a great personality. All in all, he was the type of guy her mother would go crazy over, actually pushing him and Taranee together. On the other hand, while she did like him so far she also felt that they had met before and a part of her was terrified in some small way of him. That was why she was very happy when they ran into Irma and Ryouga here.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight." Dreck said with a smile as he reached over and took Taranees hand over the table while he looked her deeply in the eyes.

"M-Me too." Taranee stammered nervously but it quickly wore off as she heard Irma making soft oohing sounds.

"How about you, Ryouga?" Irma asked mirthfully.

"GUARDIAN!" A familiar voice roared just before a large hole was blown into one of the walls. At seeing the large blue creature that was Frost everyone took off running as the headed for the exits.

"Irma, take Ryouga and make sure everyone gets out okay." Taranee said, "I have a score to settle with Frost."

"I'll stay with you." Dreck said, earning him suspicious glares from the guardians and Ryouga.

"I'm staying, you're going." Taranee said.

"I'm staying too." Irma said.

"No, get everyone out then you can come back and help if I need it but I need to do this myself." Taranee said as she watched Frost. She may not have been able to transform but she still had some power plus the training she had so far. She knew she couldn't beat him but she could distract him and then escape.

"I'm staying too." Dreck said as Irma and Ryouga hesitantly headed off to help evacuate the building which Taranee noticed Hay Lin was also helping in.

"Come with me Gaurdian and no one else will get hurt." Frost sneered.

"Never." Taranee replied as her hand glowed with power. "Please…go Dreck, I…"

"It's okay, Taranee. I know what you are but I'm the one who's sorry for everything I've done." Dreck said. "I…I didn't want you to find out this way but I truly love you and…I'm sorry."

"Come on, Cedric, stop talking nonsense and lets teach this little trash a lesson." Frost laughed.

"Nobody talks that way about the girl I love Frost." Dreck growled as his eyes glowed brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Frost asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"This." Dreck said as he walked over to Frost and lifted him off the ground by his neck. "I know Taranee will never forgive me for what I've done but I will protect her no matter what."

"D-Dreck…what's going on?" Taranee asked, feeling like she was hyperventilating. She had no idea what was happening but it was starting to scare her.

"I'm sorry." Dreck said sadly as his whole body glowed with power as he grew and changed forms becoming once again his snakelike form of Cedric. Cedric threw Frost back out the hole and followed as Taranee dropped to her knees while shaking her head. Tears were slowly falling as she watch in horror as the truth behind Dreck was revealed to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will sighed in relief as the made it into the castle unnoticed through the few underground tunnels that led under it. She was really nervous though as she walked next to Ranma holding hands while giving each other support for what was going to happen. They was hoping to get out of there unnoticed but somehow they both doubted that would happen.

"Hello, Will." A familiar voice said softly from behind them. They both spun around quickly to come face to face with Elyon. "I know why you are here."

"Please Elyon, don't try to stop us." Will said while Ranma dropped into his no stance stance, readying himself to fight.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elyon smiled sadly, "In fact I will help you on one condition."

"What?" Ranma asked wearily.

"Take me with you and hide me." Elyon sighed.

"What?" Will asked in shock. That was a very strange request from Elyon as she seemed more than happy to stay here in Metamoor.

"My brother…he's planning something. On my coronation he plans to kill me I think." Elyon said while looking to the floor. "Please, Will, make a copy of me and hide me until I see what happens. If he kills my astral drop it will just return it to me and I'll know for sure. If he doesn't then I'll know I was wrong."

Will wasn't sure what to say but by the way Elyon was talking and how depressed she was acting Will was sure that the princess actually had proof of Phobos planning something. Will couldn't just leave Elyon here if Phobos was planning to harm her so she did the only thing she could. Will held up her hand and called forth the crystal making an astral drop of Elyon.

"Let's get this over with." Will said as Elyon nodded sadly but gratefully. Will hugged the depressed girl tightly for a few moments then sent the astral drop to return to Elyon's chambers.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Road to Freedom**

**By The Senshi of Valis**

**Chapter 29**

**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2**

Ranma grumbled to herself as the trio made their way deeper into the castle's dungeons. It had been going pretty well until the had to cross through some puddles of water that must have leaked through the stones from heavy rains or something. They had gotten pretty close to one when a few loose stones from the ceiling fell into it splashing only Ranma with enough cold water to activate the curse which left her female and pretty annoyed at the curious looks she noticed Elyon constantly giving her.

"Are we almost there?" Will asked softly as the three made their way into a large cavernous room with torches lit randomly along the wall. Ranma had to sigh when they spotted Shampoo standing in the center holding a large scimitar.

"Shampoo…what are you doing here?" Ranma demanded stepping out in front of Will and Elyon to protect them from any sneak attacks.

"That's rich you little whelp…Me…My granddaughter…" Shampoo laughed then glared at Ranma with a sneer, "No you little fool, I'm Cologne and you are going to bow before me one way or another and pay for all of the humiliation that you have caused me."

"How can you be Cologne…You sure aren't a shriveled up old ghoul." Ranma said hoping to get her a little angry.

"I know your tricks Ranma and they won't work." Shampoo said then her voice changed to a softer, more seductive tone. "It is nice that you noticed though…Then again with a wife like her why wouldn't you notice. Come with me now Ranma and maybe I'll show you what a real woman is like."

"How dare you?" Ranma growled, more angry than she could ever remember being. Her entire being felt like it was on fire as she stared down Cologne. "No one talks about Will in that way and there is no way in hell I'm leaving her for some shriveled up monkey."

"Ranma…" Will asked nervously backing away a little.

"Will, take Elyon and find my mother and get out of here…I have unfinished business." Ranma growled while cracking her knuckles.

"I want to stay and help Ranma." Will said.

"Please Will, I need to do this and I need to know my mom is safe…I trust you to look after her." Ranma said.

"O-Okay, Ranma, just be careful." Will said kissing Ranma's cheek before taking Elyon's hand and hurrying out of the room.

"Just you and me now boy, think you're man enough to handle a real woman?" Cologne smirked.

"Oh…I don't know seeing how I don't see any real women whata do you think?" Ranma smirked back.

"DIE YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" Cologne shrieked as she rushed at Ranma intent to decapitate him with one strike.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think she's being held in there." Elyon whispered while peering around the corner at two guards in front of a sturdy door.

"I'll handle them, you wait here." Will said before changing to her guardian form before walking out before them. She could handle these two jokers easily. The two rushed her though she remained calm while quickly knocking the two out.

"Wow." Elyon said in astonishment as she came around the corner to the cell and took the keys from one of the guards and opened the cell to find an older woman sitting on a bench along the wall.

"What do you want?" the woman snarled.

"Nodoka?" Will asked softly while walking up close to Elyon.

"You know my name…that…thing told all of you…If you or Cologne thinks I'll cooperate with you ten your completely insane." Nodoka growled.

"I'm Will…Ranma's wife…We're here to rescue you." Will said softly.

"W-Wife…" Nodoka asked in shock.

"Yes…We have to go before the guards find us." Will said.

"Come on, I know an easy way out of here." Elyon said motioning for them to follow. Will wasn't too sure if she really should trust Elyon completely but at the moment she probably didn't have much of a choice. Right now she just wanted to get out of here and find Ranma.

"Why did you come for me?" Nodoka asked in confusion as they followed Elyon through several tunnels, the light dimming more and more as they went making it a little hard to see. "I…I hurt Ranma so much…You should have just left me behind."

"No…Ranma…I think Ranma is confused about you but I know he loves you and would never leave you here where Phobos could do god knows what to you." Will said, "I bet Ranma would save his worst enemy from suffering if he could."

"I-I'm really sorry for everything that I caused…" Nodoka sighed.

"Lets not worry about that now, we have to get out of here." Elyon said as they came to the end of the tunnel and pushed against a heavy door which gave way after a little bit of effort from the three. They emerged below the castle, well below the dungeons and any post that any of the guards might spot them from.

"Where is Ranma?" Nodoka asked before a loud crash could be heard from up above while rock exploded out from the face of the mountain and rain down around them a long with Cologne who was bruised and bleeding and crashed into the ground casing a large crater around her. A quick check proved that she was breathing though she was most certainly out of it. Looking up they saw a red haired woman glowing brightly in a halo of pure power, its energy whipping her hair back and forth wildly like some unseen gale of wind as she lowered herself slowly towards them with angelic looking wings.

"Always have to make an entrance, don't you?" Will asked jokingly, relieved Ranma was okay.

"Of course…How else would you notice me?" Ranma laughed a little.

"R-Ranma?" Nodoka asked stunned, her face clearly giving away how much in awe she was at the creature before her who Will claimed was her son. Will could understand the confusion, she had never seen Ranma look like this and she had to admit herself that Ranma was breathtaking.

"Come on…lets go home." Ranma said with a smile as her toes touced down on the ground, her wings wrapping around herself before changing back to normal.


	30. Chapter 30

The Road to Freedom

By The Senshi of Valis

And Ch33t4h Grl

Chapter 30

I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Ranma 1/2

"DIE YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" Cologne shrieked as she rushed forward, swinging the large sword at Ranma who barely dodged in time. She couldn't believe how fast the Amazon Elder was, it was nothing like the way she remembered.

"I don't thing that's a good idea you old ghoul." Ranma laughed sticking her tongue and nearly having it cut off by another swing of Cologne's sword.

"You really should learn to watch your tongue boy…You may just loose it." Cologne cackled in glee as she danced around Ranma, clearly playing with her making Ranma even the more nervous. There was no way she could defeat Cologne if things kept going like they were.

"DIE!" a few shouts called out from all around Ranma as guards rushed forward to attack Ranma.

"NO…HE'S MINE!" Cologne shrieked causing the advancing guards to stop momentarily.

A soft, warm glow enveloped Ranma lifting her a few off the ground before exploding outward in a shockwave knocking the guards back and making Cologne take a few steps backwards as she blocked most of its impact.

When the dust settled Ranma was in her guardian form staring darkly at Cologne.

"Well, Well Ranma…Never pegged you as a weak magical girl." Cologne laughed, "How pathetic, I guess all your insisting that you are a martial artist was just all talk…Accepting a free power upgrade. How pathetic. Boy but I shouldn't have expected anything else."

"And what about you? I'm sure you found some technique to make you young again." Ranma smirked, "And besides, I'll do anything to protect those I love unlike you."

"I think its tile you die." Cologne said with a smirk as she vanished and reappeared with a shocked expression as Ranma caught her blade between two fingers and held it no matter how hold Cologne struggled to pull it free.

"I think not." Ranma said with a smirk, another voice seemingly coming from Ranma as well speaking word for word right along with Ranma.

"Wh-What?" Cologne gasped in shock, "How could you stop my blades?"

"Its easy." Ranma said flexing her fingers causing the blade to snap in half and causing Cologne to fall backwards from pulling on the sword trying to free it.

"It's impossible…" Cologne growled as she climbed up and brushed herself off with a malicious grin. "No matter…You won't be leaving here today alive anyways…Even if I do have to rely on help."

As Cologne smirked about this a fresh wave of guards rushed into the corridor. It was almost impossible for so many to fit in there and fight which gave Ranma both advantages and disadvantages. Unfortunately the disadvantages was winning out in this battle as the sheer number of guards was wearing Ranma down more and more as every moment passed.

"There has to be a way to finish this quicker." Ranma and the other voice huffed grasping the heart as she was able to have a small breather. She could feel the power of the talisman inside of the heart but it wasn't working on Ranma now. Why though? "The heart is blocking it."

"What?" Cologne asked as the wave of guards parted allowing her through. "The heart…Oh the heart won't let me win. So like a weak male blaming his shortcomings on something else."

"That is where you are wrong, Cologne." Ranma and the voice asked as she started glowing, the light beating in time as if to her heart. At first the glow actually felt warm but it kept increasing until it started burning. Ranma bit her lip and fought the pain as long as possible until a scream escaped from her lips as she threw her head back as an even larger shockwave washed over the room throwing bodies everywhere and slammed Cologne into the wall hard.

Ranma's hair came free as it started whipping around her wildly as more and more energy flowed from the talisman and heart and into Ranma as she also felt another presence melding with Ranma though it wasn't invasive. She felt her body changing as it shifted from guardian to an angel or goddess for lack of better terms. Her wings expanded and grew out changing from insect like to feathery angelic wings. A few freckles appeared on her face as she grew a couple inches. Her clothes melted and changed into beautiful flowing robes (Think Belldandy's from Oh My Goddess). A halo of pure power surrounded Ranma blowing everywhere in an uncontrolled storm.

"DIE!" Cologne shrieked racing forward with her broken sword as Ranma lazily raised her arm, palm outwards. A bright flash of light launched from Ranma's hand and into Cologne knocking her straight back and through a couple of walls.

Shaking her head Ranma followed through the holes and saw that Cologne was far below in a crater surrounded by Will, Elyon and Nodoka. Spreading her wings Ranma gently lowered herself to the ground to her loved ones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cologne gasped and coughed as she struggled to make her way to the throne room only to be met halfway by the prince himself. For some reason the smile he was giving her didn't make her feel better like it had been lately. He gently cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her lips and then her forehead.

"It is such a shame really…You were quite the distraction." Phobos said sending chills down her back.

"My prince…" Cologne wheezed out before he silenced her by putting two fingers on her lips.

"Don't talk, Cologne…Just…Scream." Phobos said with a smirk before a searing pain washed over her tearing scream after scream of pain and anguish from her lips before finally collapsing and then turning to ash with even that blowing away leaving no proof that there ever was a Cologne there.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Hi everyone, I'm sorry I left the fight scene out of the last chapter but I'm just not really too good at writing them. Brit helped me so much with this one so we hope you enjoyed.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


End file.
